


Parties, dresses and temper tantrums

by littlemess



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemess/pseuds/littlemess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are in their forties, happily married, living in beautiful house in New York while raising four kids, the fifth on the way. But when Leah, their teenage daughter, starts acting up no one could suspect the consequencies it would bring.</p><p>Part of my 'Absolutely Perfect' collection which is being posted on fanfiction net. My name is RozarieCriss there :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingmisfit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmisfit/gifts).



> Hey guys!  
> Some of you can already know me from fanfiction.net, my name is there RozarieCriss. Like I said in the summary this is part of my Absoluely Perfect collection. I just decided to post it somewhere in the right order and seperatedly from other one shots. Hope you gonna like it.
> 
>    
> This story is already finished I'm only editing it now so it will be up whole soon
> 
>  
> 
> English is not my first language. It's being checked by my beautiful Beta Katherine
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy.

**Parties, dresses and tantrums (part one)**

"But why can't I go? " Leah whined from her spot on the kitchen counter. Kurt sighed and dropped the knife he was holding. He just didn't have the energy to argue with Leah anymore. Being pregnant and forty years old was hard and tiring enough.

"Because I told so. Leah you are seventeen I'm not going to let you go to some weekend party with people I or your father don't know." He said in calm voice and continued chopping vegetables for the salad. When he was done he put the vegetable into large bowl so he could spice it later and took some tomatoes he needed to put in the sauce which was already boiling on the stove.

"But all my friends are going to be there!"

"I don't care about them, they are not my children. And I spoke with Ashley's mother today she is not letting her go neither."

"That's just not fair!" She wailed angrily and sent daggers in Kurt's way. "Pop is going to let me go!"

"I highly doubt that." He threw the chopped tomatoes into the pot with sauce and stirred. "But you can ask him, he is going to be home any minute"

"I will. What are you going to do when he says that I can go?" The teenage girl asked smug tone in her voice.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there. End of discussion." He really wasn't in the mood to palter with his daughter when the baby inside his belly decided that it was perfect time for summersaults. Tiredly he rubbed at an especially sore spot on his lower back and turned to look at his oldest daughter. She was still perched atop the kitchen island making bubbles with chewing gum. "Could you at least set the table please?" She refused to help him with making dinner because the last time she did, she almost burned the house down and she claimed that she had some kind of trauma from this. Kurt only scoffed she was so like Blaine.

When she was born she looked exactly like Kurt. Chestnut hair, pale skin, rosy cheeks, but she had Blaine's eyes. She even inhered some of Kurt's persona. She was fierce, kind hearted and really stubborn. But in the last year or so she changed drastically. Blaine said it was puberty. If it was, it must have hit her hard. She was seventeen now and Kurt had the feeling that every little thing she did, she did with the only purpose to piss him off. She was always Papa's girl, she always wanted Blaine to read her stories and he could better handle her when she had thrown a temper tantrum. But lately it seemed like arguing with Kurt was somehow her daily mission or something. He didn't know what he did to her but in his fragile pregnant state it was hurting him too much.

She looked at him looking incredibly annoyed but then with huff hopped off the counter and set to work.

"Thank you" He smiled at her but she only rolled her eyes so Kurt got back to cooking.

Just as Leah was putting the glasses on the table they heard the sound of keys in the lock of the front doors. Not even second later something beige and furry leaped from his spot under the kitchen table. Kurt laughed when he heard his husband and their dog interact in the hallway.

"Hey buddy! Did you miss me, did you?" Blaine's voice reached his ears and it was like melody to his tired mind and body. "I'm home!" Blaine shouted over the excited barking of their dog.

"I can hear that!" Kurt yelled back playfully and Blaine laughed at that.

"Papaaaaaaaa!" Abigail screamed from the living room where she was watching the TV with her brothers and Kurt heard quick footsteps and loud laughing. He smiled; he loved these dinners because these were precious moments when their family could just simply be together.

He turned off the stove and poured the sauce over the already cooked penne pasta. He mixed it together carefully and put a little of basil on it together with rich layer of grated parmesan cheese. He put it in the oven to finish and went to spice the salad.

"Hi princess" Blaine said as he stepped into kitchen and the annoyed huffing of his teenage daughter revealed to him that he must ruffled her hair like he always did.

"Mm something smells really delicious" Pair of strong arms sneaked his way around Kurt's protruding belly and palms were placed near his belly button. Blaine hooked his chin over his shoulder and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Hey Honey"

"Hi Baby. Go fresh up, dinner will be ready in five" He said to him with smile, the tension in his back waving away.

"Okay I'll get the kids" He murmured into the pale skin of his husband's neck and with last parting kiss and stolen piece of cucumber went to gather their younger babies.

Ten minutes later the family was settling themselves at their usual spots. Kurt was taking the juices and milk from the fridge when Leah's phone beeped.

"No phones at the table Leah Emily" Kurt scolded her tiredly, he just hated that he must do it every time. Blaine took the drink’s cartoons from his hands and kissed him on the forehead.

"Go sit down Honey, you look tired" Kurt smiled at him fondly and set at his spot on the short side of the table. "And you young lady put the phone away you know the rules" Leah put her phone back in her jeans' pocket and looked at Kurt half angrily and half harmed.

"Ashley just texted to me, she can go" Kurt closed his eyes and took deep calming breath.

"Good for her, my answer is still no though" He said and accepted the plate with pasta Blaine gave him. He laid in on the table and looked at the amount of food on his plate shaking his head in amusement. "Blaine, baby, I'm eating for two not five"

"Hush and eat" Blaine retorted and set places in front of Abigail and Elijah. Then he served food to Caleb and Leah who was scowling at his father.

"Why can't I go? All my friends are going to be there and I'm going to sit home like an idiot"

"Language Leah" Blaine scolded her as he sat down opposite Kurt and next to his oldest kid. "What's going on? Where can't you go?" He looked at his angry princess and then at his very tired husband. Kurt only shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"You know Mark Thompson from my class right?" Leah asked Blaine suddenly in much better mood when her Pop was home too. She saw a little flame of hope.

"The athletic guy with the piercing in his nose?" The curly haired man asked while pouring the juices for the younger kids.

"Yeah that. His parents allowed him and his brother to take some of theirs friend to their lake house in Garrison for a weekend and I was invited. Can I go please? Please?" She begged her Pop with big puppy eyes so much similar his.

"Wait you mean Jacob Thompson? The Jacob Thompson who was part of the strange punk band and had pink Mohawk and now is at college?" Blaine asked after a while of thinking.

"You didn't tell me that!" Kurt exclaimed horrified the fork with his pasta frozen halfway to his mouth.

"Yes, he is studying on Harvard" Leah said not getting the point that Blaine was making.

"And his friends are going to be there?" Blaine continued calmly.

"Yes, but Mark said-"

"No way" The older man interrupted her quickly. "There is no way I'm letting you go on some trip with college students, no"

"But, but Pop-"

"Leah you are only seventeen. I know that it looks like a big fun party. But I also know what happens at trips like this. Especially when alcohol is included, and don't try to tell me that there is not going to be any because there will. We were young too you know?" He smiled when he caught Kurt's smirk.

"That's just not fair" Leah slumped in her chair and folded hers arms over his chest her usual stance for silent treatment. Kurt and Blaine shared looks of relief hoping any temper tantrum will arise. 

They continued their evening in a calm atmosphere, Blaine listening to kids telling him what they did during the day and also telling his own stories. Well it was calm until Kurt didn't try to speak with Leah.

"Leah, Honey, could we have another dress fitting after dinner? It's almost done I just need to sew the sides together" The last two weeks he was working at the perfect prom dress for his daughter. He worked mainly at nights and Blaine usually had to drag him to bed so he wasn't up too late.

"But I already have dress for the prom. I bought it yesterday with Ashley" Leah shrugged like nothing was happening.

"But I thought that you wanted me to make your dress" Kurt said slowly looking up at Blaine with a confused look.

"Well I changed my mind. I'm not your doll you can dress like you want" She snapped maliciously.

"Leah!" Blaine raised his voice a little. "Don't talk to your father like that. He worked really hard on your dress"

"Well I don't care. I'm not whipped by him like you or stupid like the others that I would let him boss me around anymore!" She thrown her napkin at the table and angrily marched up the stairs in her room.

The atmosphere around the table changed very quickly. Kurt opened and closed his mouth a few times his hands shaking. Blaine knew that he was on the verge of breaking down so he wanted to send the kids upstairs but before he could, Kurt shakily stood up from the table.

"I'm- I'm going to lay down okay?" He said quietly and quickly disappeared from the room too.

Hour later the younger kids were asleep. Blaine tried to speak with Leah but she continued to scream at him to go away so he decided that he would let her to cool down. Silently he crept into their bedroom. When he went to check on Kurt an hour ago he was doing his nightly moisturizing routine, vehemently trying to hold his tears at bay. When he opened the door Kurt was currently lying on the bed his arms curled around his seven month pregnant belly, eyes closed.

"Honey, are you asleep?" He asked quietly and set down at the edge of the bed. Slowly Kurt's eyes opened shining with unshed tears. "Hey it's okay." He murmured softly and caressed his forehead.

"I'm not bossing you around, am I?" He asked in miserable tone.

"No, no Angel you're not" He smiled at him sadly and let him lay his head on his tight.

"I worked so hard on that dress" He hiccupped pitifully while Blaine caressed his soft locks. Blaine looked at the corner where figurine with Leah’s dress stood. It was amazing; in Blaine's eyes it was one of the best things Kurt ever designed. It was made from light green court chiffon. One side of the skirt was falling to the ground in gentle stream of green and the second would end slightly above her knee. It had only a one shoulder neckline which was cover in small diamonds like stones with additional beadings. With her hazel eyes and chestnut hair she would look fantastic in it.

"I know Honey, I know. And it is so beautiful"

"Yes it is. But she is not going to wear it. She is going to wear some low quality dress she picked with Ashley. I just really wanted to make her look and feel like a princess" He sniffed loudly and Blaine whipped away the tears from his cheeks.

"Don't worry. She is going to cool off and in the morning she will be the sweet girl we both nurtured"

"She won't Blaine don't you see that?" He snapped harshly and sat up. "Every day she finds some little thing to argue with me about. Today it was the trip, yesterday because I made her do the laundry and that's how it works every fucking day" He angrily whipped the tears from his eyes. "I can't do it anymore"

"You didn't tell me she was picking fights again" Blaine scooted closer to him and put his arms around him. "I will talk to her tomorrow okay? She can't act like that. And it's Friday tomorrow, I could take it off and we could go on a trip okay? Maybe to the Zoo"

"She is seventeen you seriously think she is going to go with us to Zoo?" Kurt asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, that's going to be her punishment" Blaine chuckled and kissed his husbands lips. "I love you" He murmured and lowered them both to the pillows. Kurt smiled at him from under his lashes and let his husbands soft kisses and touches lull to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to Leah's dress Kurt made for her
> 
> http://img3.sino-treasure.com/pri/o/201301/Light-Green-Court-Train-Chiffon-Silk-like-Satin-One-Shoulder-Prom-Dress-19498-55441.jpg


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family trip to Zoo, how will it go? Will Leah be still angry or will she wake up as their sweet princess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To prevent confusion:  
> Leah Emily Hummel-Anderson is 17 years old  
> Caleb Benjamin Hummel-Anderson is 12 years old  
> Abigail Mae Hummel-Anderson is 4 years old and is ten minutes older than her twin brother  
> Elijah Joseph Hummel-Anderson is 4 years old
> 
> English is not my first language. It's being checked by my beautiful Beta Katherine
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy.

**Need my princess back (Parties, dresses and tantrums part two)**

"Penguins Daddy, penguins!" Little Elijah screamed and immediately dragged Kurt to the section with the little black and white birds. He was obsessed with them; today he was even wearing his green bow-tie with penguins. Kurt couldn't hold the small chuckle when Blaine and Elijah emerged from the kid's room this morning. Both of them were dressed in dress-shirts, waistcoats and bowties. Blaine didn't usually dress like that anymore but for his youngest son he would do anything.

Seeing Elijah dressed like that it always made Kurt think about Blaine being a little kid. Even Cooper said when he saw Elijah in that type of clothes for the first time that it was like a window to the past. Elijah was just a pocket copy of his Papa. He had the same skin complexion, same beautiful locks of dark chocolate hair and the same eyes.

"Come on Daddy huwy!" Kurt chuckled and let himself be led by his four year old baby. Usually Elijah was a really quiet shy boy but just take him to the zoo and he will be a loud perky baby.

"I'm coming baby, I'm coming but I can't go so fast"

"Eli, let your Daddy catch a breath okay? The penguins will still be there in five minutes" Blaine laughed and sneaked one of his arms around Kurt's waist. The other was held captive by Abigail who excitedly pointed at every animal and tried to read every piece of information on the educational tables. Caleb was holding her other small hand and helped her with the difficult words and explained it to her and his little brother. Kurt couldn't help but smile at that. Caleb was twelve and thankfully puberty was avoiding him for now. Kurt hoped it would last forever because dealing with one sassy and talking back kid was enough.

Speaking of which Kurt turned around looking for Leah. She was slowly trailing behind them annoyingly typing into her phone.

"Did you know that penguins don't fly?" Blaine asked the kids when their reached the penguins' pavilion. Both Elijah and Abigail turned to him with awed and excited faces.

"So why they have wings?" Elijah asked and looked between his Pop and the birds.

"They are using them as a flippers right?" Caleb answered instead of Blaine.

"Yeah that's right" Blaine smiled at him and pointed at one bird in the water. "Look do you see that? Look how fast they can swim"

"Are they faster than dolphins?" Abigail asked, looking down at her pink skirt with silver dolphins on it.

"We learned that at school but I can't remember right now" Caleb shrugged. "But I think that dolphins are faster."

"Wow that was discovery worth of Nobel Prize" Leah snickered behind them and rolled her eyes.

"Leah!" Blaine scolded her and sent her a warning glare. "I thought we spoke about that this morning."

"Yeah, yeah I'm silent now" She shrugged and once again opened her phone. While the kids and Blaine got back to talking about the sea creatures, Kurt silently stepped back and took Leah by her elbow and dragged her with him.

"Could you at least pretend that you are having fun? "

"Why? So we could pretend that we are one big happy family?" She asked in annoyed tone clearly not seeing the flash of hurt which crossed Kurt's face.

"Since we're not?" He asked her but didn't let her continue. "Listen" He turned so they were facing each other gently taking the phone from her hand. "I'm trying okay? I'm trying to be the best father for all of you but it's hard. And you are not making this easier for me right now. And… and I'm tired" He sighed and rubbed at his forehead tiredly. "Your father is amazing and trying to take as many days off as he can so he can stay home and take care of you kids while I rest but he can't do that all the time. I don't know what I did to make you so angry with me lately but I need you right now. I need my princess back so I know that I can rely on you." Kurt sniffed and whipped the tears that began gathering in the corners of his eyes. "I love you and I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way. Just think about it okay?" He handed her the phone back and she took it looking at him slightly shocked and ashamed.

"Dad-"She began but he only shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"We will talk more at home" And with that he went back to Blaine and the youngsters. Immediately Blaine shot him a worried look but he only shook his head and tried to act happy for the kids. A while later Leah joined them and for the rest of the trip her phone stayed in her jeans pocket.

"Finally home" Kurt groaned when he stepped inside their home. Blaine laughed at him but still helped him to take of his shoes. "Go watch TV or something and we will make you a snack okay?" Kurt shouted at their kids who had much more energy than him.

"It was fun though right?" His husband asked while standing up and kissing his forehead.

"Yeah it was" Kurt smiled and leaned into his husband's embrace. The kids were seated in the living room watching TV so their Dads had time to make the snacks. "Can you handle the kids alone? I think I need to lie down for a while"

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked immediately jumping into his worried husband mood. The fact that Kurt was pregnant at forty, although he was in really good condition, was scaring him sometimes and he was even more worried than the others Kurt's pregnancies.

"Yes, I'm just tired. And my back hurts a little" Kurt smiled at him and kissed him lovingly tangling his fingers in Blaine's hair.

"Okay I'm going to feed our own zoo and then I will check on you okay?" Blaine smiled into the kiss and massaged the knots in Kurt's lower back. "I could even give you a massage. You're tense"

"That sounds pretty amazing" His husband smiled at him and with last kiss he wobbled his way upstairs. Blaine stretched his own back and with happy whistling went into their kitchen to prepare something to eat.

"Where's Dad?" Leah asked ten minutes later. Blaine was just cutting the bread for sandwiches (read he was dancing around the kitchen with loaf of bread as his dance partner). He spun around on his heels when he heard the voice of his daughter, sheepish smile on his face.

"He was tired so he went to lie down. Why?" He asked and from the fridge took some vegetables.

"I just wanted to speak with him but that can wait" She shrugged and eyed the pile of tomatoes which were threating to fell down from the counter. "Do you need any help?" Blaine almost made a double take on that statement. In the last months Leah didn't willingly offer her help to anybody.

"Can you handle a knife?" He pointed to board and the vegetables. She only rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm not five"

"You could fool me sometimes" Blaine said quietly to himself but smiled when she soon joined him in his crazy dancing around the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later Blaine was climbing up the stairs to their bedroom iced tea in one hand and plate with turkey sandwich in the other. He expected to find Kurt curled on the bed resting or sleeping so he planned on quietly putting the meal and drink at the bedside table and leaving the room. What he really didn't expect was to find Kurt pacing, one hand on his lower back and the other rubbing large circles on his belly, looking pained and worried.

Quickly he set the dishes on the table and went to gather his husband in his arms.

"Angel what's wrong?" He asked and took in the pale, sweat covered, face.

"I don't know. I can't get comfortable. And my back is really killing me. The only thing what helps is walking." He stopped his restless pacing and took a deep breath. "And, and I think I had a contraction"

"Wait, like I'm-in-labor contraction or Braxton-Hicks contraction?"

"I don't know!" Kurt almost sobbed and leaned against Blaine heavily. "But I can't be in labor Blaine. It's too soon. Blaine I'm only 27 weeks along, it is way too soon for me to be in labor" Kurt chocked on his words. Blaine leaned back and took his face in his palms.

"It's okay Baby. I'm going to take you to the hospital, the doctors will look at you two and we will know what's wrong okay? No freaking out 'till we know what the matter is alright?" He leaned down and placed quick reassuring kiss to Kurt's lips. "Come on we need to get you to a hospital"

"But what about the kids?" Kurt asked and allowed Blaine led him from the bedroom, his strong arm around his waist.

"Leah can watch them. Don't worry they will be fine" Downstairs he set him on the couch in the living room and went to the kitchen where the kids were eating. "Leah, could you come here for a moment?" He asked her and with slight nod of his head he pointed at the hallway. He decided that speaking with her alone would be better than freaking the little kids out.

"Princess I need you to watch your siblings for a while okay? I need to take your Dad to hospital" He told her and searched his pockets for his phone.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked her face immediately turning into paler shade. Blaine pondered if he should tell her that everything was okay or be honest with her. He decided to go with the second option.

"I, we don't know. So we need doctors to take a look at him. But everything will be alright okay? There is no need for panic just now"

"But, but-"Leah stammered but Blaine only shook his head and pulled her into embrace.

"It's fine. Should I call Aunt Rachel or are you going to handle it?"

"I'm fine. Go, go take care of Dad. And tell him I love him okay?" She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I will. Don't worry Honey, it will be just fine. I'll call you later. Love you" He rushed out in one breath and ran to the living room leaving scared and worried Leah standing in the silent hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are slowly getting to the angst part as you guessed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drive to hospital in never pleasant experience. For Blaine is one of the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing, hospital suroundings and terms, angst
> 
> English is not my first language. It's being checked by my beautiful Beta Katherine
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy.

**Parties, dresses and temper tantrums (part three)**

The car ride to hospital was, in Blaine's eyes, horrible. He drove as fast he dared, gripping his husband’s limp hand painfully tight and sending worried glances to an unconscious Kurt.

When he got back into the living room after he talked to Leah he found his husband worriedly checking his pants. He rushed to him and when they found a pretty decent sized stain of blood on the back of the light gray pants the panic made Blaine's knees go weak. But he tried to keep his nerves at bay; he needed to be strong for Kurt. So he only gathered his lover in his arms and basically ran to his car but still being mindful of the scared man in his arms.

Quickly he reversed from their drive way and soon they were on the way to the hospital. Kurt was miserable and once in while whimpering in pain. He was gripping the hand Blaine didn't have on steering wheel painfully, looking for some comfort. Blaine talked to him the whole time trying to soothe him even thought his nerves were balancing on breaking too. And when Kurt's hand went limp as well his body and he stopped responding all hell broke loose. He screamed his name a few times tugging on the hand firmly. But his husband didn't answer his desperate calls. So he did the only thing he could think of, stepped on the gas pedal even more. Also he fished his phone from his pants pocket and called Doctor Kim. She promised him that they would wait for them and ensured him that everything would be okay.

When he was forced to stop on red light he turned his head to side to look at his husband. His face was pale and sweaty and even in his unconscious state his face was mask of pain. Blaine didn't know what to do, he felt like he was losing it. His hand was tightly gripping the steering wheel the other still intertwined with Kurt's. Hundreds of different scenarios run through his head one more terrifying that the other. He needed to get Kurt to the hospital as soon as possible but how could he when the traffic in front of him just didn't move?

"Move you fuckers!" He shouted and honked on the horn like crazy.

"Try to not kill us" Came silent whisper from the passenger seat. Blaine's head snapped to the side so quickly, he almost gave himself a whiplash.

"Fuck Kurt!" He squeezed his hand tightly and basked in the feeling of Kurt's cold fingers squeezing back. "Don't you dare do this to me again okay?" He brought his hand to his lips and pressed a few kisses to the soft skin. "You scared the fuck out of me"

"I'm sorry" Kurt breathed out and shifted his position uttering soft whimper.

"It's okay. We are going to be in the hospital soon. How are you feeling?" The row of cars in front of him began slowly moving so he stepped on the gas pedal.

"I don't know, strange. I feel lot of pressure in my pelvis. It's uncomfortable. And I also feel like, like throwing up" He confessed rubbing wide circles on his stomach.

"Just hold on Angel, we are almost there" He said as he fast but still carefully made his way through the rows of cars.

When they finally got to the hospital Blaine just put their car in the first free spot he saw, not caring about the vehicle being towed away and ran to the passenger side helping Kurt out of it. Inside Kurt was immediately swept away from him and rushed to triage. Crew of doctors and nurses with Doctor Kim began quickly working on him, taking Kurt's temperature, pulse and blood pressure. Two nurses began working on IV and Kurt didn't even notice when they put the cannula in the back of his hand. He was still desperately clinging to Blaine's hand seeking for some comfort.

"It's alright Honey, everything will be alright" He leaned down and kissed his husband's forehead lovingly.

"Oh my god" Kurt whimpered his face screwing up in pain his hands embracing his abdomen. "I'm, I have contraction" He gritted through clenched teeth.

"Okay Kurt don't forget to breathe" Doctor Kim instructed while she with gentle but sure touches began palpate the pregnant man’s stomach.

"Breathe Baby. In and out" Blaine leaned down and gently combed his fingers through his lover's hair. He watched his anxious face but with one eye tried to keep track of what the doctors were doing. One of the nurses was putting small monitor on Kurt's abdomen. Blaine didn't exactly know for what it was but he guessed it was having look at the baby.

"Well that was a long one" Doctor Kim commented while she looked at her watch. "It lasted for forty three seconds" Blaine watched her face closely. They knew her for more than eighteen years and she looked that serious only twice. When they lost their first baby and when she told them that one on the twins might not develop fully. So right now he was ready to freak out. "Okay Honey now I will check you to see if your cervix is opening okay?" She said to Kurt and snapped a pair of latex gloves on her hands.

"Blaine" Kurt whimpered and squeezed Blaine's hand painfully hard. "I'm scared"

"I know baby" He kissed him on his forehead and quickly wiped a few of Kurt's tears away. "But it'll be good. It'll be alright I promise" He watched him wince when Doctor Kim gently spread his legs and began probing him.

"Okay" She stood up from her spot and thrown of the gloves. "You are almost on six centimeters Kurt. It's not good. We already hooked you up on IV so we can give you medicine to relax your uterus. Also we need to give you medicine for the baby which is going to help speed up the development of your baby's lungs." She said and gently laid her hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I know it's scary but I promise you we will do everything to stop the labor and keep you and your baby safe"

"And what will happen if that doesn't stop it?" Blaine asked the question even though he didn't want to hear the answer.

"Well if we can't stop the labor we will be forced to perform an emergency C-section and deliver the baby. The baby will be then put into Neonatal intensive care unit, the NICU, where the doctors will do their best to take care of your little one."

"Is the baby going to make it?" Kurt asked weakly from the bed, gripping Blaine's hand tightly. "Don't lie to me, tell me the true"

"Not even I can tell you if the baby is going to make it or not. Right now we need to focus on getting you relaxed and stopping the contractions" Doctor Kim said gently lightly petting Kurt on his shoulder. "I know it's easy to say but try to relax as much as you can. Have a drink of water and try to take a nap. We need you to be as calm as you can" She smiled at them lightly and checked the monitor on Kurt's abdomen again. "Okay I'm going to leave you so you can try to rest. If anything happens call the nurse, okay?"

"Thank you Doctor" Blaine said quietly and turned back to Kurt. His husband was looking up at the ceiling his eyes wide and scared. "Hey" He whispered and squeezed his palm, waiting for him to turn his head. "It's gonna be alright"

"You don't know it. We don't know it." Kurt said chocked his eyes filling with tears. "I just have this horrible feeling that something bad is going to happen"

"No, no baby no, don't think like that. We need to stay positive okay?" He leaned down and kissed him fully on the lips. Then he quickly kicked off his shoes and took off his hoodie. "Scootch over Baby" He smiled at Kurt gently. His lover looked up at him confused but still did as he was told. Blaine carefully, minding the IV, others wires and monitor on Kurt's belly, lay beside him and embraced him tightly to his body.

"Everything is gonna be alright okay?" He kissed the top of his hair and rubbed wide slow circles on Kurt's protruding belly. "Now close your eyes and try to go to sleep okay?"

"Don't go!" Kurt whimpered and pressed his body even closer to Blaine's.

"No Honey, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be with you the whole time okay? I love you Baby"

"I love you too" Kurt sniffed and closed his eyes. Once again the older man kissed his husband's forehead. Gently he began humming some tune hoping Kurt would calm down and just fall asleep.

He was already on his fifth or sixth song when he heard the soft snore. He looked down to see Kurt's lips parted softly making soft sleepy noises. Most of the worry lines from his forehead disappeared leaving him to look almost peaceful.

He watched him for a few minutes silently praying to anybody for everything being okay. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if they lose their baby. Or if anything happened to Ku-No! He couldn't even think about the last one. He shook his head, trying to fight the bad thoughts off.

He lay there, watching his husband's face closely looking for any sign of discomfort; the only noise in the room was Kurt's even breathing and the annoying ticking of the clock. He sent it annoyed glare but then he realized it was already 9 pm. The little kids should be in bed by now and he let Leah to handle it all on herself. He pondered what to do for a while looking between the clock and Kurt's steadily falling chest. He couldn't let his freaked out 17 years old daughter to take care of the kids for God knows how long by herself.

Gently, trying to not to wake Kurt, he untangled himself from his body and got up from the bed. His husband made soft sound of protest, searching for Blaine is his sleep. Blaine quickly shushed him and tucked the blanket tightly around him. He leaned down and kissed him on his soft cheek, lips lingering there for a while longer.

He slipped from the room quietly, not even putting his shoes back on, leaving the door cracked open so he still could hear if Kurt woke up. From the back pocket of his jeans he fished out his phone immediately going for number three in his speed dial. He didn't have to wait for more than two rings before the call was picked.

"Hello there Blaine Warbler" Rachel's happy voice greeted him over the line.

"Hey Rach, sorry for calling so late, but I have favor to ask"

"I think you are old enough to buy yourselves condoms, aren't you?" Blaine almost chocked on his spit after hearing this. Now he got why Finn was complaining about Rachel hanging out with Santana lately. That was totally something what Santana would say.

"No, we don't need condoms. Listen, could you watch the kids for a night? I know this is short notice but I really need you to"

"What's wrong?" She dropped the teasing after she heard his urgency.

"We are at the hospital. Kurt went into pre-term labor"

"Oh my god! Is he okay?"

"The doctors are trying to stop the labor but I don't know they didn't look too optimistic. They are pumping him full of drugs to stop the labor and help the baby. But I don't know, I don’t have good feeling about it. If the labor doesn't stop he would have to go on C-Section. "

"Oh my god, Blaine" Rachel whispered her voice shaking.

"And the kids are home alone only with Lea and she was so scared when we left for the hospital. I can't leave Kurt but they can't be alone the whole night" He didn't even realized when he began rambling.

"Hey it's alright. Me and Finn would leave now and spent the night at yours alright? We'll stay as long as you need us to. And do you need me to come to the hospital? Or call Burt and Carole?”

"No, no it's alright. Just-" He took deep breath and pushed his hand in his hair. "Thank you Rachel"

"Don't Babe. Just let me know what's happening okay? Take care of him"

"Yeah. Thank you Rachel" He wanted to say more but he heard a pained gasp from behind the door. "I gotta go" Quickly he put the phone back into his pocket and stepped inside the room.

Kurt was facing away from him but Blaine could see him tightly clutching his belly. In two long strides he was by his side gently easing him back on his back.

"Baby?" He put his palms on his face and whipped the tears away.

"It hurts so much Blaine" Kurt sniffed gasping for breath. "And I think my water broke" Blaine's eyes widened at this and he looked down where Kurt's crotch was. His heart almost stopped at what he saw. The white hospital sheets were now dark red with blood. His husband's blood. He almost lost it right here and then. He swallowed with some difficulty and pressed the nurse button.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked him sensing that something was not right. Blaine looked into his frightened eyes and really didn't know what to answer. He was glad when the crew of doctors burst through the door.

The room was immediately filled with medical's terms shouted and nurses who were running around the room handing Doctor Kim different injections and instruments, checking all the monitors. Kurt was tightly squeezing Blaine's hand whimpering softly and then not so softly. But suddenly Kurt's back arched off of the bed and he made the most painful scream Blaine ever heard. Blaine heard it ring in his ears and it cut through his heart like razor. He was sure he is never ever going to forget this sound.

"Kurt!" He leaned down and took Kurt's face into his palms and made him to look at him. But Kurt's eyes already rolled up and he was once again unconscious.

"What's happening?" He looked at Doctor Kim only to see her dead serious expression. His heart began beating fast, blood running cold. He caught a few words the doctors were saying: 'Placental Abruption', 'massive hemorrhage', 'lack of oxygen'. He didn't exactly understand them at this moment but he knew it was no good.

"We need to get him to surgery, NOW!" Doctor Kim ordered and soon his husband was being wheeled out of the room. Blaine made move to follow them but one of the nurses pushed him back.

"You can't go there"

"But he is my husband!"

"I'm sorry. You need to wait in the waiting room" She said with sympathetic look and gentle squeeze of his shoulder. She then turned around and left the room quickly leaving Blaine standing in the middle room looking at the ground which was covered in blood. His husband's blood.

He heard a loud desperate sob and it took him a while to understand he was the one who made it. And when he did he couldn't stop. His knees gave up and he slid to the floor crying into his hands desperately.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While her parents are in the hospital, Leah reflects on the past few months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mentioning of underage drinking and smoking
> 
> English is not my first language. It's being checked by my beautiful Beta Katherine
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy.

**Parties, dresses and temper tantrums (part four)**

To say that Leah was freaking out was quite the understatement. She was scared shitless. Petrified even. But wouldn't you be? One of her Dads was just rushed to the hospital. Her pregnant father to be exact. And it was all her fault.

The last two or three months she was acting like total brat to her Dad. You don't have to tell it to her, she knew it very well. And she felt horrible because of it.

It all started when she began dating Josh sixth months ago. He was kind of bad boy at her school but she was sure that under the hard shell was hidden a nice boy. And it was true at least the first three months. But then Josh changed (well he didn't changed he just began showing his real self).

At the beginning of their relationship he always told her how amazing he thought she was. That he loved how sweet and kind she was, how super cute was that she babysat her little siblings and helped her parents so often. But then he began whining about how little time they spent together alone, because she had to drag her siblings to their dates. It happened at one afternoon in the mall.

_"Sweetheart do you always have to drag the little brats everywhere?" He asked her annoyed when she sent Elijah and Abigail play in the kid's corner._

_"Don't call them that they're my siblings!" She hissed giving him glare she practiced from her Dad._

_"I'm sorry Leah but it's true. We don't have a minute to ourselves with them around all the time. And why do you even bother? Are you their parents? No! They should take care of them not you" Josh said frustrated and flopped down on the bench._

_"But I have to help Dad. He can't stress himself out, and you know it"_

_"But you are not their Nanny or servant Babe. You don't have to do anything" He tugged her closer and down to his lap. She looked down at him and thought about what he said. Maybe he was right. The last few weeks she spent almost all her free time watching the kids. She was kind of pissed off because of it but she couldn't exactly say to his fathers that she is not going to watch them. But today Abigail really pissed her off. She borrowed (without asking of course) one of her favorites dresses from her room and smeared chocolate all over it. And her Dad only waved his hand over it, while he helped Caleb with his French homework and told her to not make a big deal of it. Abigail was just a kid and she wanted to play. He would wash it later. And could she be so nice and watch twins for a few hours? He had to go the company and couldn't leave them home alone. That really aggravated her._

_"You know what? Maybe you are right" She said with firm nod of her head._

_"I'm always right Babe. Come here" He smiled at her slyly and tugged her face down and they started making out._

She changed after that conversation. She began seeing everything in new, kind of twisted, way. Really she wasn't her parents' servant right? She was seventeen for Christ’s sake she deserved to spend her free time like she wanted – no babysitting, no helping with chores, just she and her boyfriend. When her parents asked her to look after the kids she would said that she had homework or had another student for tutoring class. But her tutoring class actually meant going to the mall or parks with Josh and/or her best friend Ashley and her boyfriend. They would just mess around there doing nothing, smoking and not caring about anything.

Once she even came home drunk. She was hanging out with them and Ashley's boyfriend who was twenty two bought some beers. She never had any alcohol (the little sips of her Grandma's eggnog or champagne on family celebrations didn't exactly count) so she didn't know that two cans of beer could totally crash her. She didn't even know how she made it home. She only remembers her Pop helping her to bed, giving her disappointed look and telling her that they would talk in the morning. When she woke up later in the night and went to pour herself a glass of water she heard hushed voices coming from the parents' room.

"She came home drank Blaine! We don't even know how she made it home and where her car is. But damn the car what if something happened to her?" The doors were slightly ajar and she could see Dad pacing in front of their bed, one hand resting on his protruding belly the other massaging the bridge of his nose. "What, what if someone mugged her or, or take advantage of the state she was?" She plastered herself to the wall silently eavesdropping.

"I know Baby. But nothing happened to her" The loud creek of the mattress revealed that Pop got up from the bed.

"But it could!" The voice of her Dad got an icy tone. "I don't know what to do Blaine. This is not her." The last part was interrupted with soft sob and soon she heard her Pop shushing his husband. “Damn hormones” Her Dad whimpered, his voice muffled.

"We'll talk with her in the morning Angel. We are going to sit down and have calm conversation about everything okay?" She didn't hear Dad's answer but she heard Pop's loud laugh. "Okay you can use your bitch glare on her. I love you Angel. Now come on let's get you to the bed"

The next morning they had the talk. She apologized to them and promised it will never happen again. She lost the privilege to drive her car for month and use her phone and she was grounded for two weeks. She managed to act like her old self for the most part of the weeks but when her punishment ended she once again found herself getting home after curfew or sneaking out in the middle of the night.

When she stopped and thought about it right now, the last three months she acted like brat. Like a little ungrateful brat who didn't care about her family at all. But that wasn't true. She loved her siblings even though they made her crazy sometimes. And she loved, adored her parents. She couldn't ask for more understanding, kind, and funny parents. They trusted them with all they had and would do anything for them. But she broke the trust more than enough times. And the thought of losing them made her stomach twist in painful knots.

"Leah?" Abigail yawned and looked up at her. She was currently lying down at the couch her head laid on Leah's lap while she watched some cartoons. Elijah was lying down on the carpet playing with his cars while Caleb was curled in the armchair going through his science book.

"Yes Honey?" She smiled down at her and pushed a few free bangs of hair behind her ear.

"When will be Daddy and Papa home? I'm tired but I can't go to bed without Daddy reading me story. The Cinderella is going to prom tonight!" She said excitedly her eyes big and wide.

"They're going to be back soon Ab. But if you are really tired I could read it to you" She suggested gently combing her fingers through her soft brown hair.

"Thank you but you can't make voices like Daddy. I'll wait for him" She said and turned back to the screen. Leah sighed and closed her eyes for a second. What she is going to do when the kids sense that something is wrong? But mostly what she is going to do if something is really wrong? What if something happens do the baby? Or Dad? She wouldn't be able to live with herself.

She opened her eyes again when she felt someone's gaze burning holes into her. Her eyes met with Caleb's. She could see that he didn't believe her a word from what she was saying and he raised his eyebrow skeptically. She wanted to smile at him comfortingly but she couldn't. She just closed her mouth a few times and then shook her head mouthing 'It's going to be okay' at him. She knew he didn't buy it not even for a second but before she could do anything they all heard keys in lock. She sighed in relief and gently pushed Abigail from her lap and particularly ran to the hallway.

She expected to find her fathers here but she was mistaken. Instead of she saw Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn with their little kids Jordan and Mackie.

"Aunt Rachel!" Abigail screamed and rushed pass her to hug their Aunt around her knees.

"Hey Princess" Rachel smiled gently at the little girl, quickly sending a look to Uncle Finn.

"Who wants some ice cream?" He asked excitedly while he took off his kids' shoes.

"Me, me, me!" All the little kids began jumping around excitedly.

"Okay go to the living room, Uncle Finn will bring it to you" Rachel leaned down to kiss Mackie's and Abigail's cheeks. When the little kids were gone she finally looked up at Leah. And Leah could read it in her eyes. Something was really wrong.

"Aunt Rachel" She breathed out her eyes welling up with tears already.

"No Honey, don't cry" She rushed to her and gently gathered her in her arms. "Everything is gonna be alright. Come let's go to the kitchen and talk" With her arm around Leah's shoulder she led her to the kitchen neither of them realizing that Caleb were following them. In the kitchen she poured Leah glass of water and sat across her on the kitchen counter.

"Is Dad alright?" Caleb asked quietly. It took both of them out of guard and they quickly turned to him.

"Caleb go to the living room okay?" Aunt Rachel said gently but he shook his head.

"No. I want to know what's happening. I'm not leaving"

"Okay. Your Daddy went into premature labor." When she saw that neither of the kids understood her she continued in low soothing voice. "It means that the baby wants to come to us sooner. It's not good because it's still pretty small but the doctors are doing everything they can to stop the labor."

"What happens if it doesn't stop?" Leah asked quietly already knowing the answer.

"Your Daddy would have to have operation and the baby would have to be delivered soon. But don't think about it right now, it's all going to be okay. Your Daddy is strong and he is going to be just fine okay? There's no need to worry" Rachel reached for Leah's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Okay" Caleb said softly his face scrunched in deep frown. "I'll go to the others" Without any other words he slipped from the room. Both could see he was thinking it through. 

"Is it really true? Will Dad be alright?" Leah asked dreading the answer.

"I'm not going to lie to you Babe, it's really serious. It can end pretty badly. We have to pray and hope" After that the tears Leah was trying to hold spilled over her cheeks.

"It's my fault" She sobbed hiding her face in her hands.

"Why are you saying that Sweetheart? I'm sure it's not true." Rachel rounded the counter and enveloped her in her arms.

"But it is! I didn't help him with anything and I argued with him every day about stupid shits! He did everything by himself. I'm such a screw up"

"That's not true. You are amazing daughter. They both love you very much. "

"I'm not. I made Dad worry and stress and everything. I was telling him that I'm going to tutoring classes but I was hanging out with my boyfriend all the time. I didn't even tell them about him! I lied to them so often!" She sobbed hopelessly into her Aunt's chest.

"Sh, sh it's alright. You may have made some mistakes but you will have time to make it up to them."

"But what if I won't!"

"Don't talk like that. You will."

"I just want Dad to know that I love him. And that I'm sorry for everything I did"

"He knows that you love him. And you will have a lifetime to tell him that okay?" The older woman cupped her face in her palms and kissed her forehead. "Now go freshen up and join us in the living room okay? We are gonna eat ice cream till we puke okay?" She smiled and then walked out the kitchen leaving Leah alone.

The teenage girl quickly splashed cool water on her face and wiped it on clean kitchen towel. Right here and then she made quick decision. From her pocket she fished out her phone and wrote one simple message.

**To Josh (9:36 am)**

**We are DONE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah is not the only one who reflects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Some swearing
> 
> English is not my first language. It's being checked by my beautiful Beta Katherine
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy.

**Parties, dresses and temper tantrums (part 5)**

He didn't know how he got there but suddenly, Blaine found himself sitting at uncomfortable plastic chair in the hospital waiting room. In one hand he held unopened water bottle, the other held half empty plastic cup with coffee from the hallway coffee machine. He didn't know who drank it but the foul, sour-bitter aftertaste on his tongue and palate told him, that actually he was the one who did. Funny thing, he didn't even remember doing it. The last thing he remembered, well he was sure he would never forget it.

He would never forget the way Kurt's back arched off the bed with pain and his eyes rolled back in his head. He would never forget the scream, which cut through him like thousands of razors. And he would never, ever forget the blood. He was never sensitive about blood; Kurt was the fainter in their relationship. He personally even thought about becoming a doctor or surgeon back in the past. But seeing blood today, knowing it was his husband's and that the amount was life threatening for both Kurt and the baby, made his stomach twist in painful knots.

When his heart began beating too fast he got up to his feet, letting the cup and bottle slip from his fingers. Some woman sitting in the corner of the room sent him disapproving glare at the mess and noise he made, but he didn't care. He began pacing in front of the chairs his mind swirling.

Kurt was somewhere in operating room, possibly fighting for his and their baby's life. He was fighting for their lives. He could lose them. Blaine's mind began running in circle, only thinking about the worst case of scenario.

Suddenly he felt like he was suffocating. He opened the three buttons on his polo shirt but that wasn't enough. The room, the whole situation was choking him, stomping on his chest. With anguish cry he turned around and ran from the room. But he didn't stop on the hallway; he continued, not listening to the hospital stuff calling after him, chastening him. He run, not knowing where, even though his legs were burning and his lungs were protesting from the lack of oxygen. He stopped only when he felt like he would collapse.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway, doubling over, and his palms pressing on his thighs coughing and gasping for breath. His legs trembled and soon he found himself sitting on the cold linoleum ground, his back pressed against the wall. He closed his eyes trying to calm his hitching breathing not exactly succeeding. It took him a while to get himself under control. But after the initial shock was over, the tears came.

How in the name of God was this fair? Kurt already went through so much, why it kept happening to him? What did he do so badly in his life that the universe felt like punishing him all the time? Hell Kurt was the kindest person he ever met, and he wasn't biased, Kurt really was. He already fought so many battles, why more?

He sat there on the cold ground crying for what felt like hours. He checked the phone to see what time it was but it immediately slipped off of his mind, because his eyes felt on the gorgeous picture of his family on the lock screen. It was taken last month on the family gathering in Lima. His eyes welled with tears again and he quickly closed them.

'Dear Lord' he began muttering to himself as he leaned his head back against the wall 'I know I don't speak to you often. Actually I’ve talked to you only like fourth times or something in my life. I don't even believe in you. But I could really use your help right now. You need to help my husband. Kurt and our baby. You can't let them die God. I need them. Please, just don't take them away from me, God; just don't take them away from me.

The worlds sounded familiar on Blaine's tongue and he realized that it wasn't the first time he said them. And just like that, his mind transported him nineteen years back when said this words for the first time in his life.

***Flashback***

**Nineteen years ago…**

_'Don't take them away from me, God, just don't take them away from me.'_

_Twenty four year old Blaine prayed but it didn't help. His boyfriend still lost their baby. He prayed to Lord, to Virgin Marry, to anybody up there but nobody helped._

_'I knew you weren't there' He said to himself as he held his broken, sobbing boyfriend close to his chest._

It happened nineteen years ago but the memories were still as painful as then. He sniffled and wiped under his eyes and looked back at the picture. Carole insisted that she had to take new picture of them, because the kids were growing up so fast.

Kurt was sitting down on couch flanked by the twins. His belly wasn't as protruding that time; he was only six month ago and all the swelling happened literally during the night. 'Did you put pump in my ass while I was sleeping or what?' Kurt asked him one morning while he observed his body in mirror.

Caleb was on the photo sitting on the arm rest of the couch and Leah was behind him, her arm around his shoulders. And Blaine was standing behind the couch, leaning down his chin hooked over Kurt's shoulder. They all had big smiles on their faces and looked happy. Even Leah, which was something to tell, because lately she was being a prototype of moody teenager. But as he looked at his princess he couldn't help but think back to the day she was born.

***Flashback***

**Seventeen years ago…**

_Blaine was just lying down on bed in Kurt's old room in Lima, watching the TV. He had to come to Ohio for his grandfather funeral. He really didn't want to come, he didn't even know him much because it was his father's father but his mother insisted that he had to come. And Kurt encouraged him to go; he said it would be good for his relationship with his father. But Blaine was still insecure about leaving Kurt alone when he was only two weeks away from his due date. So Kurt called Carole who was more than happy to come to NYC and spend the three days with Kurt because Burt was on some business meeting in DC._

_So that's how Blaine found himself back in Ohio. He went to the funeral, exchanged a few words with family members that still talked to him (many parts of his father family stopped talking to him after his coming-out, not like he cared) but soon enough he was leaving the house where he spent his childhood and headed to the Hudmel's house. Carole offered him that he could stay there instead of hotel room and he was glad because now he could lie on bed which still smelled like his husband._

_He watched as the snowflakes danced behind the window and he couldn't help but smile. The Christmas Eve was just two days away and he couldn't wait for getting back home. He knew that Kurt would with Carole's help do some Christmas baking and he was really looking forward to eating some of the goodies that were surely waiting for him._

_With happy sigh he shifted his body in more comfortable position and began channel surfing. He found old re-run of Home Alone and immediately thought back to Kurt. He loved the movie and Blaine was sure Kurt was watching it. He reached for the phone, ready to call him when the phone rang. He looked at the screen and grinned when Kurt's face smiled at him back._

_"Hey Baby, I was just about to call you. Are you watching Home Alone too?"_

_"Hey Blaine, this is Carole" Blaine frowned at this, why was Carole calling him from Kurt's phone?_

_"Hey Carole is everything alright?"_

_"Darling don't freak out okay? Kurt went into labor"_

_"What?" Blaine gasped and sat up. "But- but how? Where are you? Are you at hospital? How is he? Is he in lot of pain? Where the fuck are my shoes?" He said as he searched the floor for his Doc Martens._

_"Blaine, Sweetie calm down. Yes we are at the hospital, we just arrived. Doctor Kim is just having look at him"_

_"But what happened?" He asked while changing into his jeans throwing the sweats back into his case._

_"He woke up with some back ache so I made him breakfast and sent him back to bed. He didn't eat lunch because he wasn't feeling well. We were just sitting down to dinner when he realized that the pains are in fact contractions."_

_"So he is in labor for what now? Eleven hours or so?"_

_"Yeah. Listen Sweetheart I need to go back to him."_

_"Okay, I'm gonna head to airport now and try to get on some flight. Can you tell Kurt I love him? And that I'm gonna be there in no time?"_

_"Of course. Drive safe"_

_Little over hour later Blaine found himself standing in airport in front of the check in desk taping his leg nervously._

_„I'm sorry Sir, there is nothing I can do, all flights to New York are full." The young woman behind the counter said, shaking her head while she looked at the computer screen again._

_"Please, please I'm begging you. My husband is in labor I have to get to him." Blaine begged the woman desperately. "I'll take anything. I don't care if there are gonna be any layouts. I would even take first class I don't care. You just have to get me on plane to New York"_

_"I'm so sorry but it's Christmas. Everything is full." She shook her head smiling in sympathy the ball on her Christmas hat moving with the move. Blaine groaned out frustratingly and banged his head on the counter. "I can put you on stand-by if you want. I don't know if any place would…"_

_"Please, please do."_

_"Okay you can sit down, I'll call for you if anything clears out for you" Miraculously it did and Blaine was able to get on flight which departure was at 1:05 am. And two and half hours later Blaine found himself jogging through hospital hallways trying to find room 206. He was out of the breath when he finally reached his destination but he didn't stop to take a breath, he only quietly pushed the door open._

_And the sight which greeted him took the rest of his breath away. Kurt was lying in bed, asleep, looking absolutely drained but peaceful. Carole was standing in front of window her head bowed down. It took Blaine a moment to realize she was actually looking at something lying in crib._

_"Oh my god" He breathed out making Carole jump slightly and turn around._

_"Blaine" She looked at him with big happy smile her eyes glistening with tears._

_"It's- The baby- Kurt.." He stammered, tripping over his own feet as he neared Carole._

_"It's girl" She smiled softly and for the first time Blaine looked at his daughter. His daughter! He was immediately choked by sobs._

_"Oh my god Carole. She is so beautiful" He said as he took in the sight of his sleeping daughter. She was small, pink and so incredibly beautiful. "Hey princess" He whispered softly kneeling down in front of the crib. "I'm your Papa, remember me?" He touched her soft cheek with the back of his hand._

_"She is precious" Carole squeezed his shoulder and leaned down to kiss his forehead._

_"Are they okay? I mean Kurt and her?"_

_"Perfectly" Carole smiled at him as he got up to his feet. "Congratulation Darling"_

_"Thank you" Blaine whispered in her shoulder and hugged her tighter. "And thank you for being there for him. I can't believe I missed it."_

_"Don't beat yourself up over it. Important is that you are here now" She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to have some coffee. Do you want some too?" Blaine only shook his head gently taking Kurt's hand in his._

_"I love you Angel" He whispered and kissed the back of Kurt's hand. "Thank you so much Baby. I love you" Leaning down he pressed his lips against Kurt's. The sleeping man stirred slightly, his beautiful glaze eyes blinking open._

_"Mmmh Blaine" Kurt murmured against the lips and put his palm on Blaine's cheek._

_"Angel" Blaine breathed out and pushed back a little so he could look Kurt in the eyes. "I love you so much Baby. Thank you"_

_"I love you too" Kurt smiled back at him but his eyes were drooping with exhaustion and soon he was fast asleep again._

Blaine smiled at the memory. He was so guilty that time for missing Leah's birth (and he still regretted it a little) but he made it up to Kurt when their second baby, Caleb was born. He smiled as he looked down at the photo on his screen and let the memory overcome him.

***Flashback***

**Twelve years ago…**

_"Come again?" Blaine turned to Kurt, the things he held in his arms dropping to the floor._

_"I think I'm in labor." After that Blaine's eyes widened comically. Kurt was in labor. The logical thing to do in situation like that would be to rush his husband to hospital. But that was kind of impossible. Right now, they were standing in basement of the Hudmel's house in Lima, Ohio. But the worst thing was that hurricane was raging behind the windows. The power already went out and Blaine just got from upstairs, where he went to gather things which would be the most needed as food, bottled water, and orange juice for Kurt, flashlights, blankets and so on._

_"Okay. Did you have contraction?"_

_"Yeah. I think they are ten minutes or so apart. I think I already had some in the morning when we arrived."_

_Fuck!_

_"Alright you need to lay down Baby. I'm gonna run up pretty quick and take some more things we would need okay?"_

_"No Blaine! You can't go up there! What if something happens to you?" Kurt asked panicked gripping Blaine's forearms tightly._

_"Don't worry nothing's gonna happen to me. But I really need to go. The sooner I go, the sooner I'm back, okay Angel? Come on, let's get you on the bed" Blaine smiled encouragingly and helped him to lie down on his bed. "You don't even know how happy I am that even in the new house you decided to live in the basement. This will make things so much easier right now" He grinned at his husband and leaned down and pressed his lips against the tip of his nose._

_Ten minutes or so later he was climbing down the stairs to the basement. He was just at the first steps when he heard the quiet whimpers coming from his husband. Literally he flied down the stairs, dropping the other things at the legs of the bed and kneeled next to his husband's quivering form._

_"It's okay Honey, it's okay. Just breath" He kissed his forehead and let Kurt grip his hand painfully._

_"I think-nnnh" Kurt groaned out and slumped back on the pillows when the contraction stopped. "I think the little one is done waiting"_

_"Obviously" Blaine chuckled and whipped the sweat from Kurt's forehead with wetted towel he brought with him. "Okay Baby, I know you are not gonna like it, but I need to check you, to see how dilated you are."_

_"No way. That's not going to happen. No" Kurt shook his head unconsciously shifting his body away from his husband._

_"Honey, it's very possible that I'll be the one who is gonna help you during the birth. I'm gonna see lot of more of you in the next hours. The sooner you accept it, the better" He smiled at Kurt calmly and leaned down to kiss him on his lips._

_"Okay, but don't be grossed out okay?"_

_"I won't" And with that Blaine helped Kurt took of his sweats._

_"Alright" He said some time later, helping Kurt into more comfortable position. "You are probably little over five centimeters. It still can take a while"_

_"Maybe the hurricane will be over soon" Kurt said hopefully but just as he said it loud thunder sounded and the little window shook with the force. "Or maybe not" Kurt groaned but then giggled._

_**Two- in both men's eyes long- hours later…** _

_"I can't do this anymore Blaine!" Kurt moaned out as another contraction ripped through his body. Blaine gently patted his thigh and kissed the arch of his knee._

_"I know that you are tired Baby, but you are almost done! Just a little more and our baby would be here. You can do this!" He encouraged firmly one of his hands sneaking up to take Kurt's. Kurt immediately latched on it, gripping it tightly._

_"It hurts so much Blaine, I swear the baby must be giant" He slumped back and took a few shaking breaths._

_"We'll see it in no time Sweetheart. I'm so proud of you Kurt, you are so strong" He smiled in the skin of his husband's thigh and kissed it. The last two hours were very hard on them. The transition part was hard for Kurt. He was in lot of pain, he throw up a few times and almost passed out from the need to push when he couldn't yet. But after the transition ended it all spiraled down pretty quickly._

_That's how he found himself two hours later between Kurt's spread legs waiting for another contraction so he could couch Kurt through it. He didn't have to wait for long._

_"Fuuuuck" Kurt moaned out arching his back off of the bed._

_"Breath Baby, you have to breath"_

_"I know, you stupid little jerk, fuck I'm gonna kill you when I'm done heeeeeeere, nnnh" Kurt sobbed out trying to shimmy away from Blaine._

_"No, no Honey stay there. You can kill me, or do anything you want but stay where you are and PUSH!"_

_"I so hate you right now!" Blaine had to bite of a laugh after hearing it. He knew that people during giving birth can say things they don't mean and he must say, he found it pretty funny._

_"I love you too"_

_"Fuck I'm done. Can't you just smoke him out? I don't care how you are gonna do it, just grab his leg or something!"_

_"Him? So you are hoping for boy?" Blaine asked with gentle smile and began massaging Kurt's belly._

_"Kind of" Kurt gasped for breath but another contraction came way too soon for him. "Oh shit, this one is going to be big one, I can feel it."_

_"So push Kurt. It's gonna be over soon, just push" Kurt did as he was told, with loud sobs and gasps. "I can see the head. Kurt, I can see the head!"_

_"Good for you! Oh my god it hurts so much!"_

_"You are so close Baby! You are doing so good, you have to push just little more and we are gonna have our little baby here." And soon Blaine's palms were closing around little shoulders, gently helping the little, and tiny human out of Kurt's body. "It's boy Kurt! Oh my god it's boy" He looked down and the baby and quickly cleaned out his nose and mouth. Suddenly the face of the newborn scrunched up and soon enough the room was filled with theirs baby's crying._

_"Oh my god is he alright? Let me see" Kurt sobbed out half happy, half exhausted._

_"Soon Baby. Let me just clean him and cut the cord" Blaine worked quickly and methodically and soon he was sitting down next to Kurt, handing him their beautiful baby boy._

_"Aw Blaine, I can't believe he is here. Hey there, baby boy, I'm your Daddy. Yes I am." Kurt cooed to the baby, tears and sweat sliding down his cheeks._

_"And I'm your Papa and I love you both so much" Gently he caressed his son's (SON'S!) smooth cheek. "Gosh Kurt I love you" He tore his eyes away from his son so he could look at his husband. "I'm so proud of you." Kurt smiled at him happily, although tiredly, and they shared sweet and loving kiss._

Yeah, that was pretty intense memory. Blaine still could feel adrenaline run through his veins when he thought about it. But if anyone asked him about it, he would say that it was the most amazing experience in his life. He would never forget the feeling when he held his son for the first time in his life. He was the first who could hold him. That made him incredibly happy and proud.

He was tracing the lines of his husband's face on the screen and thinking about the two first births he couldn't but think about the third one too.

***Flashback***

**Four years ago…**

_"Okay Kurt, let's get the back to the business" Doctor Kim clapped her hands from her spot in front of Kurt's legs. Kurt was currently resting with his back pressed against Blaine's chest who was whispering sweet nothings in his ear. They were in hospital for nearly eight hours and the first baby of the twins was born exactly nineteen minutes ago. It was little girl, soft and pink and Blaine could see nurses cleaning and checking her over in the corner of the room. But it looked like her sibling just didn't want to come out. Kurt pushed and pushed but the baby was stubbornly staying inside._

_"Alright on the next contraction I need you to push as hard as you can okay Kurt?" Doctor Kim said as she positioned herself._

_"You can do this Baby, you already did it" Blaine said sweetly and let Kurt laid his head on his shoulder._

_"Wait, wait Kurt don't push!" Doctor Kim shouted suddenly, standing up and palpating Kurt's belly._

_"What's- what's wrong?" Kurt asked as he fought the urge to push._

_"Your baby is in breech" She said her expression serious. "It means it's not positioned head down but by its butt" She murmured and continued to palpate Kurt's stomach. "I think it's for the best if we don't try to change its position. Don't worry everything will be alright Kurt." She smiled at him reassuringly. "Okay on the next contraction push." She patted his thigh as she sat back to work._

_And it was everything alright. Exactly ten minutes later they heard the unmistakable sound of newborn baby screaming. Their son was born._

Blaine remembered how Kurt joked a few times that he was impossible to give birth without any complication or exciting situation. Blaine laughed that time too, but when he was in the bed later that night he prayed to God for calm birth. But it seemed like God really didn't listen to him.

'Lord doesn't listen to sinners' his grandmother would say. Maybe she was right. Or maybe there really wasn't any God. Blaine sighed and rubbed at his eyes. Finally he looked at the time and saw it was already 2 am. So it meant that Kurt was in the surgery for more than five hours. How come anybody didn't tell him anything yet?

'Maybe because you are not in the waiting room' little voice in his head said. With sigh Blaine picked himself up from the ground and got on the way to the waiting room. He didn't take many steps when voice behind his back stopped him.

"Oh here you are! We've been looking for you for so long!" Penny, the nice nurse who always took care of Kurt, and how he realized now, she was the one who navigated him into the waiting room and pushed the coffee and water in his hands, rushed to him.

"What's going on? How's Kurt?" He asked her his heart beating fast. She looked too serious. Actually he never saw her looking as serious as now.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but…" He didn't even let her finish, he just knew. The beating of heart beat speed up and he couldn't hear much over the blood pushing at his ears drums.

"No" He choked out, shaking his head.

"Blaine, wait!" Penny said quickly and reached for his hand but Blaine was backing away from her. And soon enough he found himself running through the hallways of the hospital. But this time, he didn't run away from reality. He ran because he needed to know the reality.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to Ashley Kibodeaux for giving this story first comment here! Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Some swearing
> 
> English is not my first language. It's being checked by my beautiful Beta Katherine
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy.

**Parties, dresses and temper tantrums (part six)**

Blaine was running away. The only thought running in his mind was 'Please don't let them be dead'. He really didn't want to think about what would happen if the baby died. Don't get him wrong, he would be broken and all but Kurt, Kurt would be so devastated. He still remembered how it was when they lost their first baby. Kurt was so sad and broken and drowned in guilt even though it wasn't his fault in any possible way. But he didn't believe anyone and kept blaming himself. It took Blaine a really long time to assure Kurt that, no it wasn't his fault, yes he did everything right and there was no way he would break up with him for it. So right now, losing their baby wasn't an option.

But what was scaring him the most, what made his heart twist and his breath hitch, was the thought of losing Kurt. Kurt was the love of his life, his best friend, the other father of his children, his partner, his angel, his freaking everything. They were together for more than twenty years. Not spending another twenty or the rest of their life together, for that matter, just wasn't an option for Blaine. Just no! He wanted to get old and all wrinkly with Kurt by his side. He wanted to sit on their porch and watch their grandbabies and great grandbabies and all the cheesy things with Kurt by his side. He just can't do it without Kurt.

He couldn't imagine that he would lose Kurt. What the hell would he do without him? He would be left alone with five kids! He was sure he would be not strong enough to do it. Kurt was the stronger one in their relationship. He was the one with a more rational side, who always kept Blaine on the ground. He was his rock, the glue in their family. He was what was doing their home, home.

How he would miss him. His beautiful smiles, the gentle one he made when he talked or interacted with their kids, the happy ones when his eyes crinkled in the corners and his nose got all scrunched up or the soft, loving ones reserved only for him. He would miss touching him. When he hugs Kurt from behind when he cooks or when he is getting ready in their bathroom. He would miss the cuddling late in nights when all the kids were sleeping and they just embrace each other, gently rubbing their noses together. He'd miss kissing him, the soft pecks or the teasing little kisses which would lead into passionate battles of their tongues. He would miss their sex, Kurt's breathy moans and pants. He would miss talking to him about everything and anything. He would even miss Kurt scolding him for some bullshit he did, or their stupid arguments. He would gladly take thousands of fights with Kurt if that meant he could keep him for the rest of his life. Because a life without Kurt in his arms would be pointless.

He was so upset that he didn't even notice when he almost run over someone. He didn't stop to apologize but the person he collided with grabbed his wrist.

"Blaine!" Female voice reached his ears and someone tugged him a few steps back halting his running. His vision cleared and he his eyes came in contact with Doctor's Kim worried face. He almost crashed to his knees when he saw her.

"Doctor Kim, Allyson, please tell me what's happening"

"I think it'll be better if we go to my office" She said her expression deathly serious.

"Tell me now!" Blaine yelled his voice bouncing of the hallway's walls. A nurse who was just passing by shot him disapproving look but Blaine really didn't care.

"Blaine…"

"No don't Blaine me! I just want to know how my husband and our baby are. Please tell me."

"Let's at least sit down okay?" She said gently and gestured to the chairs behind them. He nodded stiffly and sat down, Doctor Kim sitting down next to him. "So, um, as you know we tried to stop the pre-term labor but sadly Kurt's body didn't respond to the medication and he went through something called Placental Abruption. The placenta completely separated from his uterus and we had to take him to emergency C-section. The abruption cuts of the oxygen and nutrients for the baby and causes severe bleeding so we were in time press." She shifted in her seat little nervously cracking the knuckles in her fingers. Only then Blaine noticed she still wore the light pink scrubs the hospital stuff wore to the surgery in the maternal ward

"We managed to deliver the baby just on time and the good thing is that the oxygen intake was never cut off. We have her on ventilator now and she was shipped to NICU where they are making sure that absolutely nothing is wrong."

"She?" Blaine asked his voice choking.

"Yes, it's girl" Doctor Kim smiled very lightly but her appearance was still too serious. "She is very, very small. She doesn't have even two pounces and she measures about 25 centimeters. Like I said she has to be on ventilator to help her breath and we are giving her food and fluid through IV. It's still too early to say if she is going to pull through or if there is going to be any long lasting damage but she appears to be pretty strong. I'm positive about her chances."

"Okay" He swallowed with difficulty trying to take a breath. So the baby was born and doing just okay, that was good right? Kurt has to be okay, right? He looked up at her tears already falling down his cheeks. "And, and Kurt?" He watched her took a breath and closed her eyes just for a moment.

"Um, Kurt was losing really lots of blood. We tried to do everything we know to stop the bleeding but it just kept coming. "She closed her eyes and began massaging the bridge of her nose. "And we actually managed to hit an artery when we delivered the baby which was really big complication. His organs started to fail and his heart stopped for a while. We managed to bring it back but the blood loss was too big and-"

"Oh my god he died?" Blaine shrieked jumping to his feet. "He died!"

"No, no Blaine no, he is alive!" She rushed to explain grabbing his wrist and tugging him back to sitting position.

"He is alive?"

"Yes, but let me be honest here Blaine, is not good. " She said softly taking his hand in hers. "Like I was saying the blood loss was too big and sadly he fell into coma." After this Blaine's eyes only widened. Being in coma wasn't good. Kurt could be in it for days, weeks, years. He could never wake up. "We had to put him on ventilator because he wasn't able to breathe on his own and hooked him up to oxygen. Also we gave him blood transfusions and we are giving him antibiotics because there is high chance of infections. His body-" But Blaine couldn't listen to is anymore, he just had to know one thing.

"Is he going to be alright? Is he going to live? Be honest with me." He watched Doctor Kim sigh and he could clearly see tears in her eyes.

"His state is really serious Blaine. His body is really weak. We have to wait to see if he is going to respond to the medication. The next 24 hours will be crucial."

"And, and if everything goes right? If he responds to the medication and all that jazz is, is he going to wake up from the coma? Is, is he going to have problems after he wakes up?"

"We never can say with patients in coma if they are going to wake up or if there is gonna be any damage. We have to give him time to recover and then we would see. All we can do right now is wait"

But Blaine was done with the waiting! He wanted to have Kurt in his arms right now, not waiting if his husband is going to live or not. He was so done. He didn't even realized when he started to cry but suddenly he was enveloped in Allyson's arms sobbing brokenly. Allyson held him rubbing soft circles on his back.

"I really want to promise you that everything is going to be alright but I can't. But I can promise you to do everything I can to help him okay?"

"Okay" He nodded softly wiping at his cheeks. "Can I see them?"

"Not yet. They are still doing tests and settling them in their rooms. I would suggest for you to go home and took shower, maybe try to sleep but I know you" She added quickly when he started to protest. "So go to the waiting room. I'll have some nurse to bring you something to eat and some water. I'll come for you when it's time for you to see them. And maybe you should call someone so you aren't here alone." She helped him stand up because he was shaking all over. He was sure he was going into shock.

Soon she was pushing him back on worn couch in the waiting room. The lady from before already left and how he realized he was here all alone.

"I have to get going now, to other patients but I will let you know if there are any changes or anything okay?" And with last squeeze of his shoulder she left the waiting room.

He sat there by himself for a while not exactly knowing what to do. He felt like his brain still didn't catch up to everything what just happened. He just became father again but his baby, his daughter, wasn't in his arms but laying in incubator in NICU presumably fighting for her life. And Kurt wasn't in better condition. His husband was tethering on the edge of life in fucking coma! He could feel his body shaking and he would probably go into panic attack if one nurse didn't step in the room.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" Asked the young nurse slowly making her way to him. Blaine noted that she couldn't be older than 25. He nodded slowly and accepted the bottle of water and sandwich. "Doctor Kim told me to give it to you. And also sit with you if you need it."

"Thank you. And you don't have to sit here; I need to be alone for a while. But thank you though" He tried to smile at her but all he managed was pained grimace.

"You sure? Is there anything I can do for you? Maybe call someone or bring you coffee or tea?"

"No, no. I'm fine" But even though he said it his voice shook dangerously.

"Alright" She said clearly not believing him. "If you need anything just come to the nurse station just at the end of the hall okay?"

"Thank you" He said quietly watching her leave. He sat the sandwich and bottle on the vacant seat next to him leaning his head on the backrest of the couch. For the first time in hours his eyes felt on the clock on the wall. He startled when he saw it was already after eight in the morning. The kids would be probably up already wondering where their fathers were. God Leah must be freaking out. And Rachel too. He took his phone from his pants his eyes once again falling at the photo taken by Carole. Cold sweat ran down Blaine's back when he realized that Burt and Carole presumably knew nothing about what's happening.

Calling to Carole wasn't easy. He was choking on his sobs desperately trying to explain what happened but his words got lost in translation. The only things he could get through were that the baby was born, Kurt's in coma and they are in the Presbyterian Hospital. Carole offered him sweet words of comfort and assurance that they would catch first flight to NYC and be there as soon as possible.

After the call Blaine realized that he really couldn't, no didn't want to be alone. He desperately wanted call Wes or David or both but they're out of country for their meeting so he quickly tapped message to Rachel.

**To Rachel (8:51 pm)**

**Could you please come to the hospital?**

The answer came almost immediately

**From Rachel (8:51 pm)**

**Be there in 20. xo**

And really twenty minutes later he heard rushed clapping of heels on the linoleum floor and soon he was enveloped in soft pair of arms the smell of Rachel's perfume oddly soothing.

"It's alright Baby" She murmured when she felt his tears on her neck. "Tell me what happened" And so he did. He gasped for breath, choked on his words and sobbed but explained everything to her. By the end he was sitting with his head in his hands muffling his sobs.

"What if I lose him?" He raised his head form his hands and looked at Rachel with broken eyes. "What I'm gonna do?"

"Blaine he is going to be alright" Rachel said trying to be firm but her voice shook desperately.

"You don't know it" Blaine shook his head and stood up from the uncomfortable old couch "We don't know it. The fucking doctors don't know it!" He raised his voice kicking the chairs in front of him. "He is fighting for his life right now Rachel! He is fighting for every breath, for his every heartbeat. So tell me, what I'm gonna do if he dies? Because I'm sure I can't do this without him" He swallowed with difficulty letting his tears once again fall down his cheeks. Rachel stood up from the couch too taking his face in his palms.

"He is fighter. And he has so much to fight for. And he knows that if he left you, you would bring him back so you could kill him yourself" She said with small teasing smile trying to lighten the mood. And it actually worked, because Blaine chuckled slightly. But then his face fell serious again and he hid his face in Rachel's neck.

"I need him to be okay" He whispered, sniffling. They stood like that for god's now how long, Rachel softly rubbing circles on the back of his neck and once in while kissing his temple when they heard cleaning throat behind them. They both turned around to see Doctor Kim smiling at them softly.

"Hey, there is tiny little princess who would like to meet her Papa"

"I can see her?" Blaine asked her slight excitement running through his body.

"Yes. She is stable and doing all right. Come on" She nodded her head to the hallway. Blaine quickly pulled Rachel into tight quick embrace and then rushed to fell in steps with the other woman. "She is still very weak but getting stronger with passing hours. She has really strong heart and it looks like she is very determined to stay at this world" The Doctor said giving Blaine another soft smile. They both stepped into small room Blaine taking the scrubs she offered him. He was dressed in them in second looking at the glass door in front of him expectantly.

"You ready to meet your daughter?"

"As I've ever been"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only five more chapters to go! They'll updated today hopefully:-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Some swearing
> 
> English is not my first language. It's being checked by my beautiful Beta Katherine
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy.

**Parties, dresses and temper tantrums (part seven)**

"You ready to meet your daughter?"

"As I've ever been"

Doctor Kim pushed the door open revealing to Blaine a large brightly lit room with a few people in it. In the middle of the room stood an incubator surrounded by many machines, oxygen tanks, IVs, all kinds of monitors, just name a machine and you will find it there. A senior nurse was standing next to the heart rate monitor, checking it and writing some notes into the medical chart. Next to her stood young doctor, neonatologist Blaine presumed, and he was looking down into the incubator.

"Come on" Doctor Kim nudged him softly urging him to go closer to the incubator. The nurse looked up at them giving Blaine soft smile.

"You must be the Daddy of this little Princess"

"Papa" He corrected her softly. "Kurt, my, my husband is, is the Daddy" He shuttered choking on his words a little. The nurse smiled at him again, this time her smile turned a little sympathetic.

"Do you want to meet your daughter?" The neonatologist turned to look at him smiling a little. The doctor was young, really; really young which made Blaine a little unsettled. Not like he had any prejudice against age but he couldn't help but worry. Was he good enough to take care of his baby?

"Doctor Shane is one of our best NICU doctors" Allyson said to him gently as she was reading his mind. "He worked in Paris and London before he came here."

"Don't worry your daughter is getting the best care we can offer. " The young man turned his piercingly green eyes back to the little baby inside the incubator. "And actually she is doing pretty well." Blaine took a few steps closer and for the first time looked at her daughter.

And God was she beautiful!

She was tiny, tiny and her skin didn't have a pink tone but was slightly bluish. His eyes were closed and her mouth was open against the tube of the ventilator but still he could tell she was perfect. Her nose was little and slightly upturned and he could totally say she took after Kurt, even though in one of the nostrils was tube. On her head was a pink hospital cap but he could see the jungle of dark curls, definitely his.

"God she is so tiny" He said watching her chest raising and falling with every breath she took. She had IVs in both hands and many wires were wrapped around her body.

"Yeah but don't let this scare you. She may be little but she is already fighter." The young man said with smile looking down at the baby. "She has a really strong heart, never stopped beating for second which is really good. We also did some tests and she is able to breathe on her own. We only left the ventilator here so she can concentrate on getting stronger. Our main concern now is for her to not get fever or any kind of infection"

"Why, why she has the tube in her nose?" Blaine asked quietly.

"It's nasogastric tube, it's giving her nutrients, basically it's feeding her."

"Does it hurt her? Is she in any kind of pain?"

"No, no don't worry. She is under medication she doesn't feel anything" The nurse said and Blaine looked back at the tiny little human. That wasn't how he imagined meeting his daughter for his first time. In all the scenarios he made in his head Kurt was always by his side.

"What's going to happen now?" He asked after while looking at the baby. "How long she is gonna be on the ventilator? How long she is gonna stay here?"

"It's still too soon to make any prognosis. We have to wait for her to get stronger. Then we can try to make her breathe on her own for some time and if she will handle it we could take her off of the ventilator. We can't say an exact time she is going to spend here it varies on many aspects. But her changes are big" The young doctor said with encouraging smile. "Now do you have any more questions?" Blaine only shook his head not taking his eyes from his little girl. He really wanted to touch her, to assure himself she was really here but he knew he would probably hurt her.

"Okay we are gonna give you minute with her. Talk to her. She hears everything we say and she remembers your voice." Doctor Kim said gently patting his shoulder. With these parting words the two doctors left only the nurse staying.

"Do you have name for her?" She asked scribbling something in her chart.

"Oh, uh no, not yet. My partner, we didn't.." He stuttered not knowing what exactly he was trying to say. He and Kurt did talk about the name for the baby but they didn't settle on any of the many suggestions they made.

"It's okay" The nurse smiled at him and wrote something on light pink sticker. Then she put it a top of the incubator, smoothing it with her hand. Blaine leaned down to see 'Baby Girl Hummel-Anderson' written on it in the nurse neat handwriting. "Now, I'm going to sit down at the nurse corner in the back of this room. If anything happens or you have any questions just call for me okay? My name is Holly" With one last smile she turned around and let Blaine alone with his daughter for the first time in his life.

"Hey princess" He said after a while spent only looking at her. "God you are so tiny. I could basically lay you on my open palm. But God you are so beautiful. You look exactly like your Daddy" He couldn't help but his voice broke a little. "Do you remember me Baby? I'm your Papa. We had so much fun together me singing you songs and you kicking to the rhythm of them, didn't we? And now you are finally here." Wiping his nose he kneeled down next to the incubator so he could watch his daughter more closely. Her eyes were still screwed shut but she titled her head slightly to the direction of his voice. That made him beam proudly. His daughter was listening to him!

"I'm so sorry your Daddy isn't here with us Darling. Trust me he would if he could. But he can't right now. But I promise you, both of you will be just fine. And in no time you'll be home with your big sisters and brothers playing and having fun and being loved. We are all so happy to have you Princess. You just have to fight for us okay?" He whispered sobbing a little. The next ten minutes he spent simply watching his precious treasure, the steady rise and fall of her tiny breast, the way she tried to move her delicate fingers or how her eyes moved underneath her eyelids. He tried to not think much about what was happening with Kurt and concentrated on the baby and just being happy she was here, safe and alive.

But soon enough the nurse was back, checking the machines with apologetic smile. Quickly Blaine wiped away his tears (which he didn't even realized were falling) and stood up straightening the scrubs.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave. I have to check her all over and the Doctor has to do some more tests. But you are more than welcome to come back later today or tomorrow." He wasn't ready to part with his daughter yet, he really wasn't, the twenty minutes he had spent with her not long enough.

"Could, could I take picture of her? So I can show it to the family and, and Kurt when he wakes up" He said trying to ignore the annoying voice in his head, saying 'if he wakes up'

"Of course Darling. Just turn off the flash okay?" She smiled at him and busied herself with preparing different kinds of medical equipment on the nearest table. Blaine quickly snapped a few photos of his daughter smiling at the beautiful sight.

"I will come later okay Baby? I'll go see how your Daddy is doing" He hoped, really hoped, he would also get good news about Kurt's state as he got about his daughter. "I love you Honey. My tough little Fighter" He smiled pressing his index and middle finger to his mouth and then on the glass of the incubator.

"If anything changes we will let you know immediately don't worry" The nurse said when she saw he was hesitant to leave.

"Okay, thank you" He said looking at his daughter for the last time. "Stay alive" He whispered swallowing a few tears and left the room. In the front room he took off his scrubs. When he was in the hallway he kind of expect Doctor Kim waiting on him but she was nowhere in the sight so he went back into the waiting where he found Rachel speaking with someone over the phone.

"No I don't know when I'm gonna be back Honey. I know. Where? You took the kids to McDonalds? Kurt won't be happy when he finds out. He is gonna eat you alive" She smiled wiping away a few tears. "Yeah, I know. I love you too. Yeah I will keep you updated don't worry. Okay, see you soon"

"So McDonald huh?" He said chuckling softly shaking his head. Rachel, evidently not seeing him coming, jumped a few inches in the air turning over quickly.

"God you scared me" She said holding her hand to her heart.

"Sorry" He smiled softly watching her to calm herself down.

"No it's okay. And yeah sorry Finn took them to lunch. You know, he is not the best cook in the world. And he is taking care of six kids so it was probably for the better" She said shrugging softly.

"I'm sorry" He closed his eyes for a second massaging the bridge of his nose.

"No, no, no, no don't be. It's okay, we have it under control okay? And Burt and Carole will be here in two hours or so, so no worries okay?" She approached him laying her soft palms on his face patting his cheeks gently. "So how is she?"

"God Rachel, she is perfect! She is tiny and fragile but she looks so much like Kurt. Wait" He said fishing his phone out of his pants. "Look" He handed her the small device with photos of his new born.

"Aw she is precious. She really looks like Kurt" She smiled cooing over the little infant. "So she is going to be okay?"

"It looks like. The doctor said she is very strong and her heart is too"

"That's good isn't it? She will be fine in no time" Rachel said leaning up and giving Blaine kiss on his cheek.

"Did, did anybody tell you anything about Kurt?"

"No. Uh Doctor Kim was here when you were still in. She said she would stop by when they have Kurt settled in his room" So they sat back at the chairs waiting. Meanwhile Blaine forwarded the pictures of his daughter to Carole and Burt, Wevid and Cooper with the basic information on what was happening. Cooper called him right away and he spent the next twenty minutes desperately trying to not to cry as he explained to his brother what was happening. Cooper promised he would come to the NYC as soon as possible, Blaine refused but his brother was adamant so he agreed at the end. And it would be nice to have his brother with him in situation like this. He didn't send the photo to anyone from the New Direction because he just didn't want deal with the chaos it would cause. Rachel promised him to take care of it so he didn't worry about it. But after hour spent waiting he was getting restless.

"Aren't they taking too long?" He asked Rachel while standing up.

"I don't know. I'm sure they are just taking care so they don't underestimate anything." She tried to calm him down.

"I don't know Rachel. I don't like it" After it he started pacing around the room counting his steps to keep his mind away from the horrible scenarios popping up in his head. He was on the number two thousand fifty four when the door to the waiting room opened revealing Doctor Kim again.

"Allyson?" He asked her trying to stop the nervous beating of his heart.

"Sorry it took so long, we had slight complications" She said and Blaine really didn't like the look she was wearing.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked standing up.

"His heart stopped beating again. We had to resuscitate him. It was a struggle but we managed to bring him back." Blaine didn't know what to say. He felt like all the air in his lungs changed into poison and he just couldn't breathe. His vision began to sway and got fuzzy. His knees trembled and he would probably crash to the floor but two pairs of gentle, famine hands gripped his forearms and guided him to the chairs.

"It's okay Blaine, just breathe. Here, drink this" Someone trust into his hand bottle of water and he took a few sips of it his heart not slowing down its crazy beating. He looked up to see both Rachel and Doctor Kim hovering about him worryingly.

"His heart stopped beating again?" He repeated, the words not sinking in yet.

"But he is alright now" The Doctor reassured him with smile which didn't exactly reached her eyes.

"Is he still in coma?"

"Yes, but.."

"Well then he is not alright!" He spat bitterly his hands curling into tight fists.

"Shush Bee, calm down" Rachel said kissing his temple. "Getting angry will not help him" He really wanted to turn and yell at her but he just felt so drained he couldn’t muster enough energy for doing that.

"I shouldn't allow it, but I managed to pull some strings so if you wanna see him I can let you in for a few minutes. But only just few" The doctor said looking at her watch.

"Please"

"Okay come with me" Soon he found himself once again changing into another pair of scrubs. "Alright, listen, he is hooked up to many machines so try to not move him or anything. You can touch him but be very careful okay?" She said while she opened the doors to the ICU. Young nurse looked up from her spot at desk in front of big window, which lead to the room where Kurt was laying.

"Hey Marry, any news?" Doctor Kim asked the nurse who only shook her head sadly. "Right, this is Blaine, Kurt's husband. I'm gonna let him in for a few minutes okay?" The nurse didn't look like she had any protests; she even smiled a bit and then looked back into the medical charts covering her desk. The doctor then went past the desk and into the room stopping at the doorway. "I'm going to give you privacy now. If you need anything I will be right here with Marry okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you" He said and then turned around taking a few hesitant steps. He looked up to see his husband but the sight he saw wasn't anything he was ready for. When he saw him lying there with all the machines hooked up to him his heart stopped. He looked so young, so vulnerable. He was afraid he was gonna hurt him only by looking at him or breathing the same air. Slowly he made his way to the bed his scrubs rustling loudly.

"Oh God" He breathed out when he reached the bed. His hands fluttered at his sides uselessly. He wanted to touch Kurt so badly, but he wasn't sure if he wouldn't hurt him any farther. At the end he settled on touching Kurt's forehead with the tips of his fingers.

"God baby" He said his eyes once again watering with tears. He was surprised there were any left after all the crying he did through the night and morning. God this was so messed up. Just twenty four hours ago they were getting ready for their trip to Zoo and now? Now this. Kurt was lying in hospital bed in freaking coma fighting for his life. How was any of this fair?

"Kurt, baby can you hear me?" He whispered, probably too silent if he wanted to wake Kurt up. But his lover stayed silent and unresponsive. Now he understood how Kurt must feel when he had the car accident a few years back. There wasn't anything worse than seeing the love of your life in hospital bed.

"Baby you have to wake up okay?" He took his hand in his gently cupping it in his palms. "You have to wake up and get better alright? The kids need you. I need you. I can't live without you. I don't know how!" He sobbed kneeling down next the bed. "Baby we have daughter. She is so small but so beautiful. She is fighter just like you. Don't you wanna see her? You just have to open your eyes. Come on Angel open your gorgeous eyes. I'm here with you. So please. Please Kurt" But his pleas fall on deaf ears. His baby was still as unmoving as before. So he only let his head fall on top of the mattress and cried.

"Blaine?" Soft voice broke his desperate sobs. His head snapped up so fast his neck popped loudly but he didn't care. He looked at Kurt, though in the pit of his mind he knew it wasn't Kurt's voice. He knew it by the heart; he would recognize it anywhere, anytime. And seeing his still form only confirmed his assumption. So he looked around the room, searching the source of the voice, finally seeing Doctor Kim standing by the door.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but you have to leave now" She said in quiet sympathetic voice.

"Can't I stay with him? I don't want him to be alone"

"I'm sorry Blaine but he has to rest now. I shouldn't even let you in in the first place. It's against the hospital policy in cases like this"

"I can't leave him alone. I just can't. What if he wakes up?"

"It's an improbability right now. But I will call you right the moment if anything changes. But you have to leave now. Go home, have shower and try to get some sleep. It was long night" The woman suggested gently.

"How can I just go home? He is not gonna be there!"

"I know it's hard Blaine"

"You know fucking nothing!” He said standing up hastily wiping his tears. "This is not the love of your life lying here. It's not your kid in the NICU being fed by tubes and having to be helped with breathing. So don't you try to tell me you possibly know how I feel or how hard this must be because you don't know!" He found himself just a few centimeters away from Doctor Kim screaming in her face. But she didn't do much as move an eyebrow. Blaine must give her credit for it. She really must be used to dealing with angry, sad and desperate family members.

"I'm- I'm sorry" He apologized taking a few steps back. This woman did everything she knew and could to save the lives of his husband and daughter; he should be thanking her not yelling at her.

"It's alright. Really no big deal. But we have to go now"

"Oh-Okay" He sighed heavily turning back to his husband. He leaned down kissing Kurt's forehead softly. "I have to go now sweetheart, but I'll come again soon I promise. You have to stay alive okay? Fight for me, for the kids, for our family. I love you" Not hearing Kurt answering back with his own declaration of love broke his heart into millions of pieces. These three words meant everything for him, for them. He remembered the days he lived through without hearing Kurt saying 'I love you' to him and frankly they were the worst days in his life.

He leaned down again giving his husband long kiss on his forehead and then, although he really didn't want, left the room, swallowing his bitter tears. How he made it back to the waiting room he didn't know but soon he was enveloped in Rachel's soft embrace her palms rubbing wide circles on his back. She pushed him back on the worn out couch petting through his curls. He could hear her talking with someone but he couldn't bring himself to stop crying to hear who it was.

"Come on, let's get you home okay?" His friend said softly helping him to his feet. Blaine felt like he was in some kind of dream, or different universe because one moment he was in the hospital and the next he was sitting on couch in their living room.

"Here take this" Rachel appeared in his vision handing him two white pills and glass of water.

"What it is?" He asked taking them from her watching them closely.

"Advil and Ambien. It will help you with sleep." He only nodded and swallowed the pills splashing them down with the water. He handed the empty glass back to Rachel who in return pushed sandwich into his hand. "Eat it. At least little of it. Then you can go to sleep" Blaine smiled a little, her mother instincts were slightly kicking in.

"Thanks" He managed to go through half of the sandwich before his eyes started drop down.

"Okay come on" She took him by his shoulders and helped him stand up. Slowly they made their way into the master bedroom. Sluggishly he took off his jeans and shirt and crawled under the covers. Rachel leaned over him and tucked him in kissing his forehead.

"Just go to sleep. I and Finn will take care of everything"

"Thank y-" He didn't even get the chance to finish his words when the pills took him under the mercy of dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language. It's being checked by my beautiful Beta Katherine
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy.

**Parties, dresses and temper tantrums (part eight)**

He was waking up and the first thing he noticed was that he was cold. He whined, not liking the cold which was creeping under the covers and turning his toes into icicles. He sniffed and shuffled closer trying to find the warm body of his husband. But the only thing he found was cold sheets. He sighed dejectedly and opened his eyes.

"Kurt?" He murmured into the quiet room looking around it trying to find out if it was daytime or nighttime. From behind the curtains he could see sunlight creeping into the room so he questioned if it was morning. Or afternoon? He wasn't sure. But he could hear the kids laughing from the garden so it probably was afternoon. But why had Kurt let him sleep so long?

With stretch he reached for his mobile phone which was laying on the nightstand to look at the time. He unlocked the screen and his heart stopped. Instead of photo of their whole family on his background was now photo of tiny little baby. Everything come crashing down at him right the second. Kurt wasn't in bed with him because he was in hospital fighting for his life. Their daughter was born early and now she was in incubator on NICU, weak and vulnerable.

God everything was just so messed up right now. He hid his face in his palms, letting a few treacherous tears slip from his eyes. He still could hear the kids laughing and that made his insides twist tightly. How could he just go downstairs and face the kids? How could he explain to them why their Daddy wasn't home? Maybe he could fool the little ones but what he should tell to Leah and Caleb? He wasn't sure he was strong enough to handle it.

He pondered if he should just lie back down and try to go back to sleep but he decided to get up and take shower. Maybe the water could help clear his head. Forty minutes later he was dressed in lose pair of pajama pants (a pair Kurt liked to steal from him) and worn out shirt. His hair were still wet and he was too out of it to even bother with contacts so he put his glasses on and barefoot padded downstairs. The house was unusually quiet only soft clatter of dishes and humming was heard from kitchen so he turned around the corner and entered the kitchen.

He found Rachel standing there, with her long hair tied into messy bun. She had long creamy beige cardigan on her, the buttons undone but the belt tied around her tiny waist. Under the cardigan she wore red and white polka dot retro dress with wavy skirt. Blaine immediately recognized it as the one Kurt designed especially for her. She was very fond of them, she wore it pretty often. She was humming softly under her nose as she stirred something in the sauce pot tapping her black ballet flat against the cabinet. She was just turning over to grab a bowl with cheese from the counter when she noticed him standing there.

"Oh you scared me" She smiled at him and thrown the cheese into the pot. "I thought you're going to sleep longer. Did we wake you up?" She stirred at the food in the pot, amazing smell wafting to Blaine. He immediately recognized it as spaghetti carbonara.

"No, no you didn't. How long have I slept?" He sat down at the bar stool as Rachel turned off the stove and turned around to the fridge.

"Just over five hours. We are just having early dinner on the garden" She smiled and handed him glass of orange juice which he accepted gratefully with quiet thanks.

"Did the hospital call?" He asked looking at the clock on the wall seeing it was almost five in the afternoon. He didn't hear about Kurt or their daughter for more than six, almost seven hours. He looked at his phone upstairs but he didn't remember if he had any missed calls. And now he wanted to kick himself because he left his phone at their bed.

"Yeah, around three" Finally she stopped moving around the kitchen and leaned on the counter looking at Blaine. "There aren't actually any changes in their states. But both of them are doing as they were. Which is good. No complications are best sign." He didn't get the chance to answer because tired but familiar voice drifted to them from the large French window in the dining room which led to the garden.

"Rachel, darling, don't you know where Kurt keeps their picnic blanket? Abigail is throwing fit that we can't have picnic without their red and white checkered blanket. "Carole finished her sentences with little sigh appearing in the doorway to the kitchen. She was dressed into light blue floral dress. It was vintage and Blaine recognized them as another one Kurt made. Actually he thought it was from his last vintage line. The runway show for this spring/vintage line was only this January and was one of the most successful one. When he looked at Carole he had to say it fitted her perfectly. The dress was sleeveless without any neck and with fluffy skirt. On her feet were simple white pumps and Blaine saw she had some mud and grass stains on them but she didn't look like she minded. She had scarf in her hair the same color as her dress. "Oh hey sweetheart, you are up" She said when her eyes landed on Blaine and she immediately rushed to hug him. "My Baby how are you?" She held him at arm length softly patting his cheek. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, not knowing what to say. "Oh I'm sorry that was stupid question." He tried to smile at her but failed miserably.

"Rachel is the food ready? The kids are getting hungry" Another voice said and soon Finn was standing in the doorway too. Blaine frowned at this. His brother-in-low was dressed into red button down shirt and pair of jeans that actually didn't hang somewhere nears his knees.

"Why are you all so dressed up?" He asked as he looked between them.

"Yeah that's gonna be my fault" Carole said with light laugh. "I thought we could have picnic outside at the garden so the house would be quiet and you could get some sleep. But Abigail said that when you are having picnic you guys always dress up and she basically bullied us into dressing up."

"Yeah dude she is kinda scary. I mean like Kurt's-kind-of scary." Finn said scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah she does that sometimes. She can be little pink ball of furry" He smiled fondly at all the memories of his little princess throwing temper tantrums.

"Okay the food is ready so let's eat it before it all gets cold" Rachel smiled and put the spaghetti into serving bowl.

"I will help you" Finn offered and his wife immediately pushed too many things into his arms.

"Okay so where do you keep the blanket?" Carole smiled at him gently and he stood up from his chair and went into the hallway closet. He found it exactly when they last left it, on the top shelf of the large dresser. "You can go back to sleep if you want Honey." Carole said when he handed her the blanket squeezing his arms gently.

"No I don't. I wanna see the kids. They must be freaking out right?" He sighed massaging his temples.

"No they are all okay. I and Burt explained to them that their Daddy is sick and has to stay in the hospital for a few days but will be back soon"

"But that's lie Carole!" He erupted breathing heavily. "That's one big lie. We can't assure them that everything will be just peachy when it's not" His mother-in-low only smiled at him softly and laid the blanket on dresser. Then she took him into hers arms embracing him softly.

"I know, Blainers I know."

"How did you do it? When Burt was in coma? How did you manage to live through the horrible feeling in your guts which is constantly telling you that your husband could very possibly never wake up?"

"It was hard. Really hard. I was so scared. But I had faith in him. I knew he was strong and he could pull through anything. And Kurt is just like his father. He will actually wake up and then he is going to have a go at me for letting Abby wear the yellow dress he made for her last year for the New Direction Annual Dinner. She has grass stains all over them."

"You are making him sound so vain" He said with small smile wiping away his tears.

"But I know he is not. He is the sweetest, compassionate, kindhearted, strongest person I've ever known. And he has so much to fight for. He will be just fine"

"Yeah"

"And Blaine, you don't have to handle it all alone. We are here for you." She smiled at him motherly kissing his cheek.

"I know Carole. And I appreciate it, really. I don't know how I could deal with all of it alone."

"Okay. I'm going to set up the party outside. So you are coming?"

"Yeah I'm just gonna go grab my phone. I left it upstairs." Carole smiled at him and turned around the skirt of her dress sashaying behind her softly. With sigh he turned around and began climbing the stairs. He found his phone under their covers. He checked for any missed calls but didn't have any.

"I found the blanket!" He heard Carole's much more happy voice (and he couldn't help but notice it sounded little strained) announce in the garden followed by Abigail's happy squeal and Burt's grumbled reply of 'Like we couldn't have picnic without dressing up and rugs'. He smiled at this and went to the large window. Softly he touched the fabric of the peachy curtains, smiling. When the first spring sun rays escaped into their bedroom Kurt changed their burgundy ones for these saying that peachy would be the color trend for this spring.

But every time he looked at the curtains he had other memories. Memories of their first flat and failed painting attempt of their living room when he instead of painting the walls got drunk with Wevid and while they slept Kurt did it alone. And that's how they've got their first dog Clooney. He brought it to Kurt as an I'm sorry gift. Immediately Clooney became inseparable part of their family. It was big loss for the family when he died five years back. But they couldn't go long without animal in their lives so a few months after Clooney passed away Blaine brought home another puppy, which Caleb named Frodo.

He shook his head, dismissing his memories and pushed the curtains away so he could look out of the window. He smiled at the sight which greeted him. In the corner of their garden, when the big linden tree was Carole was just unfolding the blanket, Abby rocking on her heels nervously next to her pointing where exactly she want it. Elijah was cuddled in Burt's arms whispering something to him. Burt laughed at it and patted his back. Finn and Rachel were putting dishes and utensils at the blanket their kids Jordan and Mackie standing next to them. And Leah and Caleb were standing a little away from everybody their shoulders tense. He could see they were holding hands which made him smile. The last few months Leah wasn't exactly friendly to anybody.

He turned around and was ready to leave the room when he realized he didn't have any shoes on. Disappearing in the walk in closet he tried to find his flip flops. He put them on when he noticed he was in pajama pants. He wanted to assure the kids that everything will be okay and he wasn't sure that if he came down looking like a wreck would do any good. Quickly he thrown on the first clothes he could find which at the end were salmon pink shorts, stripped tank top and checkered shirt. Grabbing his shades from the top shelf he put them on and went downstairs.

"Okay kiddos dig in!" He heard Burt's voice when he stepped into the backyard.

"But Grandma said Papa will come too and he is not here yet!" Abby whined.

"Oh for the love of God…" The old man grumbled rubbing his bald head.

"I'm here" Blaine said stepping around the tree.

"Papa!" All the kids turned around at the same time. Soon someone crashed into his legs and he looked down to see Abby hugging them.

"Hey kiddos!" He smiled tiredly and picked Abby up. "You look beautiful Honey" He smiled at her. And just like Carole said the dress had already a few grass stains on them, near the hem of the skirt.

"Papa, Papa look we are having picnic!" She said excited pointing at the blanket. "Come on sit down next to me!" She squirmed till he put her down on the grass and basically drag him to where her grandparents and Finn with Rachel and their kids were sitting. She sat down next to Carole patting the spot next to her. "Come on!"

"Wait my little Mussolini." He smiled at her amused and went to Leah and Caleb who were still standing a few steps away. Just one look at Leah and he could tell that she have been crying a lot. "You look gorgeous" He said gently taking in Leah's black and purple dress (again one model from Kurt's vintage line). She tried to smile at him but her bottom lip quivered and tears spilled from her eyes. "No, no Honey don't cry" He said softly, so the little kids didn't hear him and gently hugged her and Caleb. "It's fine, it's fine" He soothed but he could fell Leah shaking her head against his shoulder.

"But it will be right?" Caleb said leaving the embrace and wiping away his tears.

"Yes. Yes it will" Blaine confirmed kissing his forehead. He couldn't help but feel huge swell of pride in his chest. Caleb was so strong and mature for his age. He was so tenacious just like Kurt. Leah hugged him a little tighter gentle sob escaping her mouth. "Come on Baby, let's eat something and then we will talk, just the two of us okay?" She nodded and leaned away. Gently Blaine wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"For the love of the God can we start eating already?" Finn asked from the ground throwing his arms up frustrated.

"Yes uncle Finn" Leah said smirking, while Rachel elbowed him. Soon Blaine found himself squeezed between Caleb and Burt, who was still holding Elijah. Blaine turned at him opening his mouth to speak with Burt but he didn't get the chance.

"Don't you even think about thanking me okay?" He stated matter of fact "It's no big deal, we will watch over the kids anytime. Now we have to only concentrate on Kurt and the little one. That's the only thing which matters right now"

"I'm sorry"

"What the heck are you apologizing for?"

"I just… I didn't have much of time now, everything was so busy. I should probably take more time off to help him. I-" His voice cracked and he couldn't continue.

"Son, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for it. It's no one's fault."

"But…"

"No buts. It's not gonna help them. I know you may feel like you screwed everything up. I did when I saw Elizabeth passing away. She just got tinnier and weaker with every passing day and I just had to sit and watch it." Silently Elijah crawled from Burt's lap to Blaine's cuddling into Blaine's arms. He smiled and began combing through his little curls. "There wasn't anything I could do to help her and it was killing me. I felt like such a failure. I felt like I wasn't doing enough, like there must be something for me to do so she wouldn't die. But sometimes there are things you can't affect. But you can't let the guilt eat you because that wouldn't do any good to anybody. Not to you, not to your daughter and definitely not to Kurt." His father in law laid his pal on his shoulder and squeezed. "He is strong, Kid. He is so much like his mother. She fought for years till her last breath. We just have to have faith in him and give him time. He will wake up when he is ready." With that Burt stood up, discreetly wiping away his own tears and went to sit down next to his wife.

"If Daddy is sleeping why don't you wake him up?" Quiet voice broke his thoughts. He looked down to see Elijah's big confused eyes.

"Oh Buddy, it's not that easy. He is sleeping but really, really deep. We can't wake him. We have to wait for him to wake up alone."

"But he doesn't want to wake up? He doesn't want to be with us anymowe?" Elijah frowned biting his lip.

"No, no, nothing like that buddy" Quickly Blaine scooped him up and stood him in front of his so they were on the same eye level. "Listen Eli, if Daddy could he would be with us without a question. But he, he is sick Honey. So now he has to sleep a lot so he will get better okay?"

"But I want him to be better now! I want him" He hiccupped wiping his nose on the sleeve of his button down.

"I know you do. Me too" He said softly taking him into his arms. Elijah sniffed for a few times and then settled down in his lap. For the rest of the picnic he didn't move from his arms and by the end of it he was asleep his head lolling to side a little. Abby too felt asleep with her head laid in Rachel's lap. Jordan and Mackie still had enough of energy for them to chase their father around the backyard. To say that Finn wasn't in his best shape anymore was understatement. Caleb was idly playing with Frodo, tossing him little rubber ball while Leah was showing Burt and Carole pictures she took last weekend when they took trip to horse farm.

He sat there watching his family his heart heavy and broken. He just couldn't help it but this just didn't felt right. Kurt was in hospital bed while they were happily sitting on their garden having bliss. But frankly he knew it wasn't true. Everyone was tense and more than once he saw Carole and Rachel wiping away their tears. He looked down at Elijah's sleeping face stroking his cheek softly. He was just glad that the little kids didn't seem to be affected that much. He knew it wouldn't last. The more days would past, the more Kurt's absence will be visible. God even now it was just too silent without him.

If Kurt was here, he would probably hear him laugh to some jokes Finn or his dad said or to something their kids did. He would coo over how cute Abby and Jordan look together when they hold hands. He would hum softly while holding Elijah, because he knew that he got shy and overwhelmed quickly when he was in crowd and sadly it also meant family. He would reprimand Burt for trying to steal cookies or Finn for his eating manners. He would hold his hand, kiss his cheek softly, lay his head on his shoulder when he would get tired or cuddle to him when he would get cold. And Blaine would embrace him and kiss his forehead and told him he love him. And now when he saw Rachel leaning against Finn's side and Burt's palm resting on Carole's lower back it became too much for him.

"I- uh I think I will put Eli in bed" He said suddenly clearing his throat. Rachel looked at him confused by his sudden retreating but the she understood. She shot him an apologizing grimace but Blaine only shook his head mouthing 'It's fine' at her. He hoisted his son more comfortably to his side kissing the top of his head.

"Yeah I think that's good idea" Carole said and stood up with stretch. Blaine only smiled at her and went inside the house and to the twins' room.

Later, it just reached midnight, he was laying in his and Kurt's bed, curled on his side touching the sheets softly over the place where his husband should lay replaying the conversation he had with Doctor Kim over the phone few hours ago. Kurt had seizure while being in coma. She said it wasn't life threatening and then it could happen sometimes but it freaked the hell out of him. It just didn't look like Kurt was getting better it was the opposite of it. He was only step away from jumping in the car and marching into that hospital so he could barricade himself into Kurt's room but Burt stopped him. It wouldn't do any good to anyone. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door opening.

"Pop?" Quiet voice said behind him making him jump. He strained his neck to see Leah standing in the doorway in her bright purple night gown.

"Hey princess can't sleep?" When she shook her head he patted the spot next to him opening the covers. She slipped under them quietly, resting on her side facing Blaine. "God I can't even remember the last time you were here. I think the last time you slept into our room was when you were thirteen and you had the earache." He chuckled softly petting her long hair tucking free locks of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, that was horrible" She said quietly looking him in eyes. "Pop what's wrong with Dad? Aunt Rachel and Grandma didn't tell me much. Just that he had the baby."

"Yeah princess your Daddy went into pre-mature labor and had to have emergency surgery. I will be honest with you because you are my big girl and I don't want to lie to you, it's not good Honey." He selected his words carefully. He wanted to tell her the true but didn't want to scare her even more. "He had some complications and he fallen into coma"

"Coma? Like that he will not wake up?" She asked her eyes wide with fear and tears.

"He will wake up Honey. It will just take a time but he will" But that didn't do anything to easy her worries. Her face contorted and she let out a few sobs. Wordlessly he tugged her into his embrace stroking her hair and making soothing noises.

"This is all my fault Pop!" She whined into his shirt clutching it tightly.

"What do you mean Princess?"

"I was arguing with him about the party and the dress and just throwing tantrums for a few weeks. I just, Josh always got so mad when I brought the kids to our dates and, and, I-" She was full on sobbing now, chocking on her words.

"Alright Baby calm down" He sat them up handing her box of paper tissues. "Now tell me. Who is Josh?" Leah blown his nose and took a huge breath.

"He is, was my boyfriend. We were together for six months" Blaine looked at her confused. He did have no idea his little princess was dating someone. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell it to you or Dad. It's not like I don't trust you or, or I'm ashamed of you but you would want to meet him and you would not approve of him. He, he is kind of trouble maker and bad boy. He gets into fights often and he smokes and drinks" Well now it all was making sense, Blaine thought to himself, the Leah's acting up. "I know you would tell me he will have bad influence on me or something. I didn't see it at the start but I see it now." She sniffed wiping at the tears which were still falling. "I thought that I loved him!"

"And you don't?"

"No. It, it was just nice to have someone compliment you and spend time with but, but he never understand me, or cared enough about me. And now I can't lose my Dad because of him! I'm just so stupid Papa" Blaine's heart broke at hearing his daughter calling him 'Papa'. That didn't happen for years and he would probably be ecstatic if he would hear it under different circumstances.

"You will not lose your father. He will get better and wake up. And you are not stupid Sweetie. Just, when people are in love they can do stupid things"

"Like kissing the best friend of your love interest?" Leah said with small smirk wiping her tears way.

"Oh you guys will never let me live it down, will you?" He groaned falling back in the pillows. Leah chuckled at this throwing the used tissues in the trash can near the bed. "But really Honey it's not your fault. Yes, you definitely should tell us you have boyfriend. We will talk later about it. But don't blame yourself for what happened."

"Okay" She said with small nod of her head but didn't look convinced. She laid back down watching the ceiling. "And what about the baby? Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yeah the doctors are positive. She is doing pretty well. Do you want to see picture of her?" He reached to the nightstand for his phone showing her the pictures he took.

"God she is so little. And she has so many tubes in her."

"Yeah but they are helping her. She will be fine." His eyes fallen on the small digits on the screen showing him it was almost one in the morning. "We should get some sleep"

"Can I stay here?" His daughter asked turning on her side.

"Of course" He smiled at her and letting her cuddle close to him. A few minutes later she was breathing evenly, asleep. He stayed up for a little longer listening to her breathing, kissing the top of her head a few times his thoughts back to his husband.

'Just hang on Kurt okay? I love you Angel and I'm not ready to part yet. So please, please hang on'. And with these thoughts he closed his eyes and followed his daughter into the land of dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Some swearing
> 
> English is not my first language. It's being checked by my beautiful Beta Katherine
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy.

**Parties, dresses and temper tantrums (part nine) - 98 days**

**Day 29**

"Come on Princess stop crying. It's okay Papa's here, I'm here everything is fine" He cooed to his little daughter while pacing around her crib. For the last four days she cried constantly. The doctors tested her for everything they could but didn't find anything wrong with her. The only way they could keep her calm was with medication but Blaine refused it. He didn't want the doctors to drug his little baby. But right now he was at lost. He really didn't know what to do with her anymore.

"Come on Fighter, what's wrong? You are not hungry or wet, you don't have fever or you are not sick. I really don't know what's wrong with you, but please just calm down and go to sleep. We are both exhausted and you need the sleep" He crooned softly, rocking her in his arms and letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "Come one Baby close your eyes. Do you want you Papa to sing you something, huh?" He readjusted her more comfortably and leaned against wall next to the window. He kissed her soft hair gently, nuzzling into it. He took long breath starting to sing softly over hers cries.

_"Staring at the ceiling in the dark. Same old empty feeling in your heart. 'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast"_ He started singing softly rocking her in her arms. _"Well you see her when you fall asleep but never to touch and never to keep. Because you loved her too much and you dived too deep"_ But just as he started singing he knew he did the wrong thing as his eyes began welling up in tears. Kurt loved this song. Every time Blaine felt under the weather or just was too tired of the stuff happening in work Kurt would cuddle him close to his side, or let him rest his head on his lap and he would sing this song softly. His beautiful soft voice would sooth his worries away till he was all loose and happy again.

"Oh God I miss your Daddy so much" He choked on his words, sobbing loudly. He cradled the infant close to his body trying to soothe not only her but himself too. But nothing worked. They both needed only one thing, well one person now.

"Hey Blaine how is she? Did she stopped-" Carole, together with Holly, the nurse which was taking care of his daughter, entered the room, "-crying. Oh sweetheart" Carole finished her sentence with sympathetic coo as her eyes fallen on the scene in front of her.

"She didn't" Blaine hiccupped quite in vain. "I don't know what to do anymore Carole!" He shrieked trying to wipe at his tears with one hand.

"Maybe we could try to give her some more of…" Holly suggested but Blaine didn't let her finish her proposition.

"No, absolutely no. I don't want drugged baby. I just think… I think she misses Kurt!"

"What do you mean darling?" His mother in law gently eased the little girl from his arms and cooed to her softly.

"You know, she was inside of him for months. He was keeping her safe and talking to her all the time, and also singing. I just think she misses his voice" He wiped his cheeks on the sleeve of his (actually formerly Kurt's) button down shirt. "She must sense something is wrong"

"That actually can be true" Holly said from her spot near the crib. "Babies are really sensitive to things like that. They have good voice memory."

"So what do you suggest?" Carole asked kissing the wailing's baby head.

"Could we maybe play her some record with Kurt's voice?" Blaine asked already searching through his backpack for his phone. "Do you think it could help?"

"I think the best way to find out is to try" Holly smiled at him encouragingly. He nodded and in in his phone found a folder of records named 'My beautiful husband's singing'. He smiled at the memory of Kurt finding about the folder and rolling his eyes at the name. He clicked on one of his favorites songs sung by Kurt, Here comes the sun by Beatles but quickly stopped the playing handing his phone to Holly.

"Could I hold her?" He asked Carole pleadingly albeit a little stupidly.

"Oh, of course sweetheart" She smiled at him and gently handed him his daughter over. Blaine cradled his daughter tightly to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Okay sweet baby, let's listen to your Daddy singing okay?" He murmured quietly over her wailing, nodding at Holly who pushed the play button on his phone. First only the sound of static and quiet breathing was heard but then the soft voice of his husband reached their ears.

First the little baby in his arms didn't stop wailing, clearly not noticing the other voice in the room. Blaine rocked her gently kissing her head a few times. But just as Kurt's voice reached the third and also last verse she sniffled and her sobs quieted down a notch.

"Play it again" Blaine said softly when the record stopped with Kurt's horrified shriek of 'You recorded it?' Holly did as she was told and soon the song started again this time having full attention from the baby. By the fourth listening the baby was soundly asleep in Blaine's arms.

"Well I think it's safe to say it worked" Carole said with gentle smile.

"Yeah" Blaine said sadly. "But it would work better if Kurt was awake"

"He is gonna wake up soon. We just have to be patient" Holly said but after a month long wait, Blaine didn't believe it that much.

**Day 35**  
"Hey Pop" Leah greeted Blaine after she entered Kurt's room. Blaine was sitting down next to the bed in one plush armchair (having congressman as a father-in-law surely could bring some advantages like having more comfortable furniture moved into Kurt's room or having flexible visiting hours) his head lolling to side and eyes dropping.

"Hey Baby. Shouldn't you be at school?" He asked after he noticed the clock behind her showed only ten thirty in the morning.

"Nah I decided to ditch for today. Nothing important is happening anyway" She shrugged, taking of her jacket and leaned down to kiss Kurt's forehead. "Hey dad"

"You shouldn't do it. It's your first week of your senior year, it's important for you" He said but there wasn't any actual passion behind his words. He was just too tired of everything to care that his daughter decided to not go to school on Friday. "Just don't do it too often okay?"

"Don't worry. I'm actually here so you could go home and take nap. You are here for two days straight. And frankly? You look like shit"

"Leah!" He gasped surprised automatically turning with hurt face to Kurt to see if his husband heard and would defend him before he once again remembered that Kurt was in coma. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a moment. That fucking hurt. It was funny. Not even thirty five days of Kurt being in coma he did get used to it. Well how can you get used to something like this? Not even thirty five days later it hurt any less that his husband laid unmoving in bed while the life just went on.

"Papa? Are you okay?" Suddenly Leah was sitting at the armrest of his chair, gently petting his hair.

"Yes, yes don't worry about me" He tried to smile at her but failed miserably.

"No you're not. But you know what? We don't except you to be. We don't except for you to go to work, take care of us and go to visit Fighter and then spent the night with Dad while doing this all by yourself. You don't have to be the perfect father. That's actually Dad's job" She said with smirk.

"You little dipshit" He growled playfully and tugged her down on his lap and started to tickle her mercilessly. But soon enough he stopped and just hugged her close to his body.

"But really Pop you don't have to do it all alone. Grandma and grandpa are still here just waiting for you to call. The same goes for Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn. You just have to stop pushing them away" She kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. "And I'm here. I can pick the twins from kinder garden or watch them after, make dinner and other chores around home. I know I was being brat but that's not who I am. You can count on me"

"I know princess. You know I'm very proud of you" He smiled and kissed her forehead. "And your Daddy is too."

"You think so?" She asked him in small voice, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Of course he is Leah. He never doubted you. You always were and going to be his little perfect princess. He loves you pretty much"

"I love him too. I just hope he knows it" Both of them turned their heads to look at the sleeping man next to him.

"Of course he knows it sweetheart, he knows"

**Day 64**

"Okay the twins are finally asleep" Blaine said when he entered the living room. Leah was sitting at the ground in front of their coffee table, cleaning up the crayons and coloring books the twins were playing with some time ago.

"How many books you had to read today?" Caleb asked with smirk, not rising and eyes from his laptop.

"Only three" Blaine shrugged and with sigh plopped down on the couch leaning his head on the backrest. Leah chuckled at this and shoved the box with crayons and books under the coffee table. "It's not supposed to go there Leah Emily. Stop being lazy and put it into the shelf" He said not opening his eyes.

"Oh for the love of god" She groaned and with cursing under her breath she stood up and put it into the right place. "Do any of you want cheesecake?"

"We have cheesecake?" Blaine perked up at this idea sitting up straight.

"I've stopped at the little bakery you and Dad love so much on my way from visiting Fighter" She said with nonchalant shrug. A few minutes later huge slice of chocolate-raspberry cheesecake appeared in front of Blaine.

"You are amazing" He sighed contently sending her daughter beaming smile.

"By the way the new nurse taking care of Fighter is scary. She was basically breathing on my back whole time I was here. And she kicked me out after fifteen minutes" She sat down next to him and even Caleb closed his laptop and went to sit on his next side cuddling close to him.

"Yeah I know. I need to talk with Holly about it. I couldn't even pick her from the crib this morning" Blaine rolled his eyes shoveling the cake in his mouth.

"We should give her a name" Caleb piped up softly playing with his cake.

"Yes! Like Scary Pooping or something." Leah said with giggle. "You know she looks little bit like Mary Poppins but she is a bitch."

"Language Leah" Blaine scowled without any heat behind his words.

"No I didn't mean the nurse. I mean the baby. We can't keep calling her Fighter till she is seventeen, can we?" Caleb said not looking at any of them.

"Caleb we can't name her without Dad" Blaine said his voice sounding chocked.

"Why not? It's not like he is going to wake up any time soon!" Caleb shrieked standing up. "Everybody keeps telling us we have to wait, but for what? Miracle?"

"Kiddo" Blaine reached for him tugging him back down on the couch. "I know it's hard and god knows I'm tired of the waiting too. But that's the only thing we can do right now"

"I just want him back" Caleb sniffed looking down at his lap. Something in Blaine's gut twisted. He looked so much like Kurt when they first met right now. Insecure sad boy, who was looking for someone, who would love him.

"We know" Leah said and changed her spot so she could sit down next to her little brother and cuddled close to him. "We want him back too."

"I really miss him you know? I miss his goodnight kisses and his singing and cooking and hugs" He sobbed wiping at his cheeks.

"I really want to say that he is going to be back with us soon but I can't" Blaine said embracing both of them. "I also feel like I'm done waiting and there are times I want to lose my hope but I know he would be so furious with me if he found out." That prompted soft laugh from his son so he continued. "He is the one who taught me that your hope can never be taken from you. You can be broken and beaten down but if you have hope, you can do anything you want."

"I just hope he is going to wake up soon" Caleb voiced what was on their minds since Kurt fallen into coma. He just had to wake up soon.

**Day 71**

"I think you are right" Blaine said to Caleb after he got back from his daily visit in hospital. His son raised his head from his homework.

"Right about what?"

"About giving name to your sister. We really can't keep calling her Fighter as cute as it sounds" He sat down across Caleb on the kitchen table and smile in thanks at Leah when she sat a plate with dinner in front of him. It was late, around eight thirty in the evening and usually he would complain about Caleb doing his homework that late but he was too tired to even care. Since the conversation they had last week he barely slept, the whole conversation still playing in his mind all over again.

"It doesn't mean I'm giving up on your father but I don't know calling your sister baby girl all the time because she doesn't have name yet just doesn't feel right. I know your Daddy wouldn't mind" He explained softly gathering their reactions. It was Leah who finally spoken up first.

"Dad wanted to name her Thelma" She said with light sniff.

"Actually I looked up at some names with the meaning 'Fighter' and found one I really liked" Caleb said insecurely.

"Well?" Blaine prompted him gently.

"Evanee" His son said with light shrug but looked up to see Blaine's and Leah's reaction.

"Evanee. Evanee Thelma Hummel-Anderson. I like it. It has nice ring to it" Leah said clapping excitedly.

"Yeah I really like it too" Blaine smiled at Caleb. His son's eyes widened at this.

"Really?"

"Yes, really" He beamed at his son. "I think I'm gonna call the hospital now. Our baby has name" He smiled at them and for the first time in 71 days his heart felt lighter.

**Day 96**

"Blaine? Blaine can you come talk with me for a moment?" Doctor Kim stopped him one day before he had the chance to enter Kurt's room.

"I was just about to go.." He said gesturing to the door 206.

"I know, I'm not going to hold up for long. Come on, let's talk into my office" She said and Blaine didn't have any choice but follow her. When they entered the office Burt was already there sitting in one of the uncomfortable chair in front of the desk.

"Hey Son" Burt said standing up from the chair and hugging Blaine quickly around the shoulders.

"Hey Burt. What's going on?" He asked sensing something suspicious in the air.

"Sit down please" Doctor Kim requested sitting down herself. "Blaine in four days it's going to be hundred days since Kurt is in hospital" She started and Blaine could feel she was choosing her words very warily.

"I'm well aware of it" He said sharply.

"That's really long time for-"

"No it's not" He interrupted her quickly. "People can be in coma for years even"

"But that's actually it. We don't think he is in coma. We think he is more in clinical death stage"

"And what does it mean?"

"As I already explained to Burt here it means, and I'm gonna be really blunt here, that he is practically death. He is alive only because of the life supporters. His is not breathing on its own after the last seizure he had last month. And I think that it's not going to change." She said with immense sigh and took of her glasses. "I like to be optimistic but there wasn't any change for the better in his state for the last two months. I'm sorry but I think that's the best thing we can do is let him go."

"What do you mean let him go?" He asked her slowly already knowing what she meant. But he just had to get her wrong. She couldn't just mean what he thought she did.

"I think we should disconnect him from the life supporters"

"That's bullshit!" He exploded, turning to look at Burt. "Burt tell her it's bullshit"

"Blaine, buddy I think it's…"

"He is your son!" He screamed looking at Burt in betray. "Oh my god he is your son!" He stood up and began pacing the small room.

"I know Blaine. But I don't think he is.." Again Blaine didn't let him finish his sentence.

"Yes, clearly you are not thinking. You are giving up on him. But you know what? I'm not. I'm not giving up on him and letting him just die."

"Blaine just listen for a while" Doctor Kim started again but Blaine wasn't listening. He was beyond pissed with Burt and Allyson right now.

"No. You'd need my consent for it. Well newsflash I'm not giving it" He said and with loud slam of the door he left the office.

He cursed whole way back into Kurt's room and basically kicked the door open. He closed them with angry huff and began pacing the room.

"How dare they?" He murmured furious. "How dare they even bring it up? And how dare Burt to be okay with that?" He turned around so he was looking at his unmoving husband and all the vires and ventilator which were hooked to his body. "You know what they want to do? They want to kill you. Yeah that's what it is, killing you. Because if they disconnect you from all of this stupid machines you are going to die. And your fucking father is okay with this! How can he be?

"And why didn't you wake up already huh? What are you waiting for? You are all healed up and Eve too. You see we given her name already because you fucking don't want to wake up. You are so selfish Kurt. You are such an attention whore and drama queen. Are you for real Kurt? I mean normal people are in coma like for week or so but no you have to be in coma for fucking three months!

"You missed so much! Evanee grew so much and she is ready to go home from hospital. She is so beautiful and doing so great. Abigail started ballet class this September and she is so good at it already. She just glows when she dances. And Leah, god Leah is so perfect. She helped me so much. She has grown up so fast in these last few months. And where were you huh? Why aren't you with us already?" Suddenly he couldn't stand anymore. He took a few quick steps and carefully nestled himself into Kurt's side burying his face in his beloved neck.

"God I'm so sorry. I know you are not attention whore. I know this is not your fault and that you are not doing this on purpose. I know you would be with us if you could. I just really need you to wake up Angel. I can't do this anymore. Every day I have to wake up without you by my side is like torture. I feel so lost without you. I don't know what to do anymore. Please, please just come back to me. I'll wait as long as it takes, but please just wake up. I love you so much and I can't live without you. You are my everything. And you promised me that you would never say goodbye to me. So don't. Please Kurt, just wake up" And that's how he spent the next day, cuddled up to his husband softly crying into his neck.

**Day 98**

"Come on princess stop crying. Papa's got you. Papa is here, everything it's alright." He was murmuring softly to his daughter pacing around Kurt's room. She was cleared to go home yesterday but Blaine begged the hospital to let her stay a few days longer. It would be struggle to take care of her while she would be at home and also visit Kurt every day. Thankfully the hospital stuff was very fond of him and moved Evanee's crib to Kurt's room.

Right now he was waiting for the rest of the family to arrive. It was Caleb's thirteen birthday today and he decided he wanted to celebrate it in hospital with his whole family. Blaine didn't even have to beg all that much the nurses and doctors only warned them about being too noisy but that was all.

"Hey Darling" Someone behind him said and he turned around to see Carole in the doorway. She arrived early that morning, bringing food and some presents for Caleb. "How are you this morning? And how is my beautiful granddaughter?"

"She is just peachy." He said with bright smile over Eve's loud wailing. Carole laughed at this and entered the room and went to Kurt to kiss his forehead. "How is he doing? Any changes?"

"Not till last night. He is still breathing on his own; they didn't need to put him on the ventilator or oxygen." He smiled at her brightly and then looked down at Kurt. It actually looked like Kurt heard his break down a few days later because that night he began struggling against the ventilator. First Blaine thought something bad was happening to him but after he called the doctors he only found out that it was actually good news. Kurt was fighting off the ventilator because he started to breathe on his own. It brought immense wave of happiness to Blaine and he spent the next few hours crying in joy.

"It's still pretty good. I'm sure he is going to wake up any time now" She smiled at him and set a pile of presents on the stool next the window.

"Well if our little Fighter will continue screaming her lungs out I would say it's pretty possible. She would wake up death man." He laughed at that and began rocking her gently in his arms. Carole's phone started to ring that moment and she excused herself to pick it up in the hallway.

"Okay sweetheart stop with the waterfalls okay? Your siblings and grandparents are going to be here soon and you don't want to look all blotchy and red right?" He smiled at her and began wiping at her cheeks. He hummed to her softly but stopped when he heard groan behind his back. He turned around expecting to see some of the family member but he was alone in the room. Only with…

"Kurt?" He asked his heart beating like crazy. He quickly crossed the room and sat down at the edge of bed with Evanee still in his arms. "Kurt, Angel do you hear me?" He asked gripping his hand tightly. He held his breath as he studied the face of his husband intently, waiting for any sight of him waking up.

"Come on Baby, I'm here. Come on let me see your beautiful eyes" It was almost invisible but the corners of Kurt's mouth twitched up in soft smile.

"Oh my god. Oh my god Carole!" He screamed making Evanee cry again.

"What's wrong?" She asked after she burst in room the phone still tightly clutched in her hand.

"I think he is waking up" He said with wide eyes handing her Eve. "Oh God, Kurt sweetheart do you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you do" The urgency in his voice was clear. Both he and Carole held their breaths as they waited for any sign of Kurt getting his consciousness back. And after a few seconds (or minutes?) later Blaine felt insignificant squeeze. "He squeezed." He whispered looking up at Carole. "God Carole he squeezed back." He choked on his words, leaning down to kiss Kurt's lips. "Baby I'm here. You can wake up" He leaned his forehead against Kurt's and waited.

And suddenly hazel eyes connected with oh so missed glaze ones.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Some swearing
> 
> English is not my first language. It's being checked by my beautiful Beta Katherine
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy.

He felt like he was floating. His whole body felt light as feather. He actually didn’t know if he was lying or standing. He tried to open his eyes, or move a muscle but he just felt too tired.  
Sometimes he could even hear voices and parts of conversations but it never made any sense to him. First they were only dull buzz in his ear. But with every passing hour (or day?) they became more and more clear.  
Some days (because he knew it couldn’t be only hours of him sleeping. Sometimes he even could see sunrays behind his closed eyelids) there was gentle hand gripping his own tracing random patterns over his knuckles. Fingers would also comb through his hair or own stroke his cheeks. Soft kisses were being pressed against almost all parts of his face, his palm and the back of his hand or even his neck.  
Songs would be sung to him and constant stream of information about someone named Leah, Caleb, Elijah, Abigail and also Fighter (was it dog or something?) would be told to him in gentle caring voice.  
Sometimes he could hear more voices; soft kisses would be replaced with sloppy ones and instead of soft grip his hand would be gripped with large strong one.  
There were times when he would get incredibly cold. But his body just didn’t felt like his and he couldn’t even shake. But somehow the owner of the soft lips would always know and would lay his body next to him keeping him pleasantly warm. He loved moments like this the most. Because he almost could grasp at the memories of who he was and what he was doing here.  
But all the time this familiar smell of cinnamon, coffee, baby powder, soft floral laundry detergent and something which could be only describe as man, would be present. And in times when he felt like he was floating too far away and he was scared that he would not be able to come back, this smell of familiarity and safeness would keep him grounded.  
The first time when he could actually understand to the words said by the owner of the amazing familiar smell was also the first time the owner wasn’t speaking in soft calming voice. He was actually screaming.  
“….her name already because you fucking don’t want to wake up. You are so selfish Kurt. You are such an attention whore and drama queen! Are you…”  
He wanted to scream back at him, to tell him to stop because he was scaring him but he couldn’t. So he just lay and listened to the beautiful man (and he was sure he was beautiful because his voice was flawless) scream and break down.  
And when he lay down next to him and he could feel his arms embrace his torso and felt his tears on his neck he wanted to wrap his arms around him too. And when the man began begging him to wake up he tried. He tried so hard but he just couldn’t. But he tried some more, he pushed his unresponsive body but suddenly there was only darkness around him. And he felt scared because the smell disappeared.  
He didn’t expect for the smell come back so soon. He also didn’t expect to be so relieved when he felt it again and with such intensity. He wanted to take deep breath so he could inhale it when he realized he couldn’t breathe. There was something, some tube in his mouth which was blocking his air tubes. He tried to move and was surprised when he actually could arch his back. Suddenly there were hands on his face, stroking his cheeks lightly.  
“Kurt? Baby? What’s going on? Oh my God call doctor! Now!” Kiss was pressed to the tip of his nose and he could feel something wet splash on his cheeks. “Oh God Kurt just hold on, okay? Please don’t die”  
Die? No he wasn’t dying. He wanted to say something to assure the man he was okay but he couldn’t get enough of oxygen in his lungs and everything went black again.  
When he came to his bearings again he could sense that something changed. For once he could tell he had killer headache. That never happened before. He never was conscious of his body and suddenly he could feel everything. His head was throbbing painfully and his back hurt. His stomach was twisting painfully and he felt like he would throw up every minute but the headache was the worst.  
And the fact that there was this shrill and angry sound ringing around him didn’t actually help.  
‘Stop’ he tried to say but his body didn’t cooperate with him. And the sound was still here only getting louder with every passing second. He could also make out voices, respective one hushed voice.  
“Come on princess stop crying. Papa’s got you. Papa is here, everything it’s alright.”  
He felt sudden rush of happiness when he realized that he knew this voice. He longed to hear it, he felt waves of joy when he found it here. He nestled more comfortably into the bed (well he supposed it was bed but what else it could be right?) and tried to listen to the voice but it was constantly being interrupted by the shrieking and another voice. The more the shrieking got louder the more his head hurt and the more his head hurt the more his stomach twisted. He could already feel bile go up his throat so he groaned, surprising himself when actual sound left his mouth.  
“Kurt?” The voice was suddenly much closer but the shrieking too. Only then he realized it sounded like baby’s cries. “Kurt, Angel do you hear me?”  
‘Kurt?’ Who the hell was Kurt? Was it him? He couldn’t concentrate because there was the familiar grip on his hand again and also the smell. But suddenly he could pinpoint the manly smell. It was, it was… the information was just there almost in his reach but he could grasp it.  
“Come on let me see your beautiful eyes”  
He had beautiful eyes?  
Oh yes he had, because they were the perfect mixture of blue, green and gray. They changed colors with his emotions and that’s why Blaine could read him so well.  
Blaine!  
The voice and smell belonged to Blaine!  
And he was Kurt and Blaine was his husband and Leah, Caleb, Abigail and Elijah were they kids. But he didn’t know who Fighter was because their dog was called Frodo. He only hoped Blaine didn’t buy another dog. But cat would be okay; he wanted one for some time now.  
He smiled at the thought of small furry kitty and heard choked gasp coming from above him.  
“Oh God, Kurt sweetheart do you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you do”  
‘I do Blaine, you don’t have to scream in my ear’ he scolded his husband but squeezed his hand. Well he couldn’t gather enough energy so it was more like light touch but his husband felt it anyway.  
“Baby I’m here. You can wake up”  
And who was he to decline offer like this? So he gathered all the energy he had left and with sizable amount of struggle he opened his eyes.  
And what a sigh to open your eyes!  
His husband was leaning his forehead against his, beaming at him, but his eyes were full of tears.  
“Hey” He choked up stroking Kurt’s cheek softly. Kurt smiled back at him lovingly trying to raise his hand to stroke his husband’s cheek.  
“I, I want, I want a cat” He choked out his voice sounding strange, like the last time he caught a strep from Elijah.  
“What?” Blaine looked down at him in confusion his face scrunching up adorably.  
“A cat” He repeated his face serious.  
“Okay, okay we will get a cat.” Blaine said and then giggled connecting their lips. “God I missed you” He choked up between the kisses, tears making their way down his face.  
“Don’t cry” Kurt cooed softly and even managed to raise his hand and laid it on Blaine’s neck. Before they could say anything more Doctor Kim entered the room together with one nurse and other doctor he didn’t know.  
“Kurt” She smiled at him, clearly relieved, her eyes full of tears. ”Welcome back”  
“Mister Hummel, how are you feeling?” The other doctor asked him looking down into his chart.  
“It’s Hummel-Anderson” He corrected him and was surprised when Blaine leaned down and pecked his lips lovingly. He smiled back at him and squeezed his hand tightly. “I’m, I’m okay. I mean my head hurts quite a lot and I feel dizzy but either than that I feel fine”  
“That’s good. We can give you something for the headache later. Now I would like to ask some questions if that’s okay with you” When Kurt nodded the man smiled at him and went on.  
“Okay so do you remember what happened?”  
“I don’t know” He said trying to remember why he was in hospital. “I mean the last thing I remember is, we were in the zoo” He said turning at Blaine who smiled at him strangely, gripping his hand. “Then we came home, I wasn’t feeling well and…” He could remember feeling sick to his stomach and the horrible backache he had whole day. And then the baby started kicking and he felt…  
Wait.  
Baby.  
“Oh my god the baby” He choked out tugging his arm away from Blaine’s grip and putting it on his stomach. And where his stomach was bulged and protruding only a few days ago now he was sickeningly flat. “Oh my god Blaine the baby” He turned to look at his husband feeling scared. “I lost it. I lost our baby. Blaine, Blaine” He could hear Blaine speaking to him, trying to calm him down but he didn’t listen to him. He lost their baby. Again. He would never meet the baby, he didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye.  
“… should sedate him”  
“No! Just let me try.” He could hear people talking and then there were rough familiar palms pressed against his face, wiping away tears he didn’t even know were streaming down his face. “Kurt, Kurt Angel look at me. Come on. It’s okay, the baby is okay. She is okay”  
“No she is not, she died!” He wailed putting his hands on Blaine’s wrists gripping them tightly.  
“No she did not. She is okay baby. She is just fine” His husband leaned down and pressed his forehead against his. “Believe me Honey, she is fine. She is just outside with Carole. Do you want to see her?” So his baby didn’t die? She was fine? God he had another daughter?  
He only nodded at Blaine still sobbing softly. Only second later the door opened and Carole entered the room with small pink bundle in her arms. She smiled at Kurt happily her eyes full of tears and gently she handed the baby to Blaine.  
“Can we tilt the bed a little?” Blaine asked the doctors. The nurse immediately sprang to action and pushing one button she helped Kurt recline in the bed. “Okay Honey say hi to our daughter” The curly haired man smiled at him and carefully handed him the infant.  
When he laid his eyes on his daughter for the first time, he cried. God she was beautiful! And she looked so much like him! Her eyes were the perfect mixture of blue and green. Her nose was small and slightly upturned. Her hair was dark mess of curls, the only thing he could see she took after Blaine.  
“Oh my god she is so precious” He sniffed smiling, feeling kiss being pressed against his temple. “But wait, she was born early right?” He looked up, seeing all the occupants of the room to nod their heads. “How can she be okay? Shouldn’t she be in incubator or something? But she is so big” And she was, she looked like baby born in full term. Something really wasn’t right. “How long I was out?”  
“98 days” His lover said quietly looking at him with sorrow in his eyes.  
“98 days? No. That’s… Blaine?” He looked at him clueless. Gently Blaine took their daughter from his arms handing her back to Carole. Then he took him in his arms, pressing kisses to the top of his hair. He didn’t hear Carole or the medical stuff left the room, the only person he concentrated on was Blaine. “I’m so sorry”  
“No, no god Angel don’t apologize. It’s not your fault. And you are here. That’s important now” Blaine soothed rubbing wide circles on his back.  
“I’ve missed so much. And you had to take care of everything alone” He sniffed into Blaine’s neck.  
“I don’t care. I only care that you are here with me now.” Gently he was pushed away from his hiding spot and sweet kiss was placed on his lips. “I love you Angel”  
“I love you too” He smiled against his husband’s lips. They would get through it together. Like they' get through everything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Some swearing
> 
> English is not my first language. It's being checked by my beautiful Beta Katherine
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy.

Blaine couldn’t believe it. This morning he was getting up from bed with heavy heart because he was sure that other birthday of their family member would pass without Kurt being present to it. It was breaking his heart to know that Caleb would celebrate his birthday without his daddy. But now Kurt was sitting up in his hospital bed, holding Evanee in his arms and although he looked uttermost tired, he beamed down at their little baby girl.  
“God I love you” He said suddenly making Kurt look up. “I’ve missed you, we all missed you so much. I can’t even comprehend how…” He choked on his words. Kurt quickly reached for him and without second thought he got up from his chair and set down next to Kurt. The younger man put one hand on his cheek, stroking softly, wiping away at the tears.   
“I’m here. I’m back and I’m not leaving you again” He sailed the promise with long loving kiss to his husband’s lips.  
“I’m just glad you are okay. It was horrible not knowing if you or Eve are going to make it. I was going mad” Kurt didn’t stop stroking his cheek but suddenly he frowned a bit.  
“Wait Eve? You mean..?” He looked down at the bundle in his arms. Only then Blaine realized that hour after Kurt woke up he still didn’t tell him that they named the baby without him.  
“Um yeah. Darling, I- uh, I’m so sorry but, but we had to name her. I mean, she is three months old. We couldn’t keep calling her only pet names. And it was really bothering Caleb. He was actually the one who gave her the name”  
“It’s, it’s okay. Really. I get it, you didn’t know if I was going to wake up. It must be hard. I get it, I really do” He babbled looking down at their daughter. Reaching to touch Kurt’s cheek gently he made him look up at him.  
“I’ve never doubted you for a second Angel. I knew you will come back to us, trust me. I would wait for you for years Kurt” The younger man smiled tired smile and leaned closer to kiss Blaine.  
“I know. I’m sorry I’m being weird. It’s just strange you know. We always picked names together, we had arguments about it and all” He shrugged but composed himself quickly. Then he gave Blaine a curious smile while he stroked his daughter’s cheek. “So her name is Eve?”  
“Um no. You know after she was born she was really little and weak and we didn’t know what will happened to her. But she fought through it all and we kind of picked the habit of calling her Fighter. But not long ago Caleb had a bit of meltdown, we all had one on some point” He said casually but regretted it the moment he saw Kurt wince with guilt. “Hey look at me” He prompted gently and gently tapped the top of his nose. “It wasn’t your fault at all okay?” He waited for his husband’s nod before he continued. “Like I said it was getting really bad to Caleb at some point. He was losing hope you will ever wake up and he missed you and it was bothering him that we call her Fighter all the time. He wanted to give her a name and he found one which meant fighter. So we named our baby girl Evanee. Well her full name is Evanee Thelma Hummel-Anderson”  
“It’s perfect” Kurt breathed out after he mouthed the name to himself a few times. “It really suits her. It’s really gentle. And you didn’t forget I wanted to name her Thelma” He smiled at his husband.  
“We didn’t. So you like it?”   
“Yeah I really do. I really love it. Little Eve” He laughed softly when the girl in his arms made a soft cooing nose after hearing her name. “So tell me how the kids are? How they took it? Please be honest with me” He begged Blaine desperately. The older man gently took Eve, who fallen asleep, from his arms and laid her into her crib before he re-joined his husband at the narrow hospital bed, taking him in arms.  
“We have really brave and tenacious kids Baby. I wasn’t exactly the best father the past weeks” He felt Kurt squeeze his forearm gently and he kissed the top of his head. “But they helped me so much. Leah was absolutely amazing, she was my rock. She took care of the little kids, cooked and did the chores around the house. She actually feels guilty for what happened” He could feel Kurt opening his mouth to interrupt but he shushed him quickly. “I know you don’t think so. I’ve told her many times but she never believed me. But I guess she has you now to push some sense into her pretty head.” Kurt chuckled softly nuzzling his face into Blaine’s sweater.  
“And what about Eli? Does he talk?” Since the moment little Elijah was born it was clear he was calm and silent kid unlike his twin. But the older he got the more nervous they’ve got. Because even as one year old toddler he still didn’t say a word. Not even one syllable. He didn’t babble like any other kids. So they all thought he was born mute. After many doctors appointments and tests the doctors reassured them that physically there was nothing wrong with him. They just had to patient.   
And patient they were. They decided that not pressuring him would be the best and they gave him all the time he needed. And when he said ‘daddy’ for the first time they celebrated it with thousands of kisses and happy tears in their eyes. He still was painfully shy kid and didn’t speak much, mainly when he got overwhelmed but he was getting better.   
“He- he doesn’t, not much. But he will be okay now. Everyone will be okay now because you are back with us” He kissed his forehead and squeezed him tad bit closer to him.  
“Okay” Kurt took shaking breath wiping a few tears away. “Where are they anyway? Did anyone call them? And where is Carole, she was here, wasn’t she?” Just as he said that there was soft knock on the door and Carole’s head popped behind from it.  
“Hey sweethearts” She smiled at them gently. “Burt just called; they should be here in twenty minutes or so. I didn’t tell them, I thought it could be great surprise for them, especially for Caleb” She smiled and leaned against the door.  
“Why? What’s happening today?” Kurt asked confused. Blaine sighed softly, knowing that his husband wouldn’t take what he was about to tell him kindly.  
“Sweetheart it’s his birthday today” He said softly rubbing his back.  
“But, but” Kurt pulled out of his arms looking at him with wide teary eyes. “That means I missed your birthday too! And yours!” He turned to Carole his chin wobbling. “I’m so sorry!” He choked out the tears spilling over again.  
“Oh no, no sweetheart, no” Carole rushed to him and took him in her arms. Quietly Blaine slid from the bed to sit down at the chair but let his palm rest on Kurt’s thigh. “Don’t apologize, sweetie, it’s not your fault. We are just so glad you are back with us okay?” He nodded softly and she kissed his forehead. “Just don’t scare me like that ever again okay?” She scolded him gently, teasingly, but the affection and concern were clear in her eyes.  
“I’m sorry mom” Kurt said softly and leaned back into her arms. Carole’s eyes sparkled at him calling him Mom. Kurt picked up the habit of calling her mom after Burt’s second heart attack. He didn’t do it often but he knew it meant the moon to Carole. “I’m sorry I’m crying but everything feels strange” He murmured against her shoulder.  
“It’s fine Honey you are just getting overwhelmed” She reassured him and Blaine was immediately back on his feet.  
“Come on Honey everything is fine” He sat down next to him and let him lean against him. “Do you want to lay down for a bit?” He kissed the top of his head and smiled when he felt Kurt nuzzling his cheek against his chest.   
“Mmmh no. Tell me more about the kids and all you guys did” He mumbled against Blaine’s sweater. The older man smiled down at his husband and exchanging soft, happy smiles with Carole they both began telling some stories from the past three months. Kurt stayed cuddled up close to him, cooing sleepily and sometimes chuckling. Blaine couldn’t be happier at this moment.   
Once in while he would squeeze Kurt a tiny bit closer to his body and Kurt would sigh happily and drop kiss anywhere he could reach, his chest, his neck, his collar bone. He also played with Blaine’s fingers, lacing and unlacing them together, circle the wedding ring or caress his palm. Moments like this he missed the most. The moments he could simply hold his Kurt in his arms. Right now he felt like he could do anything. He was that happy.   
Carole was just telling them about the time when Abigail throw a fit over the fact that Finn bought her rose pink tutu instead of the cotton candy pink she wanted when her phone beeped in her purse. She quickly stood to retrieve it smiling at the text.  
“They are here” She said and the excitement was evident in her voice.  
“Do you think you could send Caleb and Leah first?” Kurt asked pulling himself little away from Blaine so he could sit up straighter.  
“Of course” She smiled instantly not questioning his reasons. Dropping a kiss to his forehead she slipped away from the room leaving them alone.  
“Eve is still sleeping?” Kurt asked looking at the crib.  
“Yep. She is pretty decent sleeper. Only the falling asleep part is giving us problems” He chuckled softly but was interrupted by soft knock on the door. He couldn’t help but feel as much nervous as excited.  
“Hey Pop, Grandma said you wanted to talk to….” Leah said after she stepped into the room but didn’t finish. Her jaw dropped open at the fact that her Dad was awake and cuddling with her Pop. Caleb who didn’t expect her to freeze in her tracks stumbled into her back.   
“Hey, warn a guy!” He mumbled and stepped next to her. He looked up at her sister and frowned looking at his Pop. “Dad?” He choked out when he saw that his Dad was sitting up in his bed.  
“Hey Darlings.” Kurt smiled gently. “Happy Birth Day C” He said and reached his arms for his kids. Caleb immediately sprung to live and literary thrown himself into his Dad’s arms.  
“I’ve missed you so much!” Caleb sobbed into his father’s chest, clutching onto him tightly.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Honey” Kurt whispered against his head and dropped kisses into his hair. Blaine looked up just in time to see Leah slowly unfreeze and nervously made her way to the bed. Kurt reached one of his arms out and when she shakily took it he tugged her into his arms too. “I love you, I love you so much my babies” He soothed them rubbing their backs and necks. Blaine barely could hold his own tears and embraced his family.   
After a while Leah was the first one who untangled herself from the group hug and wiping at her cheeks she kneeled down next the bed and took Kurt’s hand in hers.   
“I’m so sorry Daddy, I’m so sorry everything is mine fault” She hiccupped looking at him with big guilt filled eyes.  
“No, Darling, no. Listen to me princess it’s not in any way your fault.”  
“But I made you stress! And didn’t help you even though I saw how tired you were. I was so stupid. I’m such a failure” She sobbed, hiding her face in her palms. Blaine gently tugged Caleb down onto his lap and wiped away at his cheeks.  
“Leah Emily Hummel-Anderson you listen to me right now” Kurt said sternly but his voice was full of affection. “Nobody can be sure that it wouldn’t happen if I was on bed rest. You can’t blame yourself for something you didn’t cause Baby. And yeah you’ve may act a bit unusual but I know my daughter and I’m sure you had your reasons for this change. And we are going to talk about it but not now. Now let me give you a proper hug okay?” He smiled at her gently cupping her face. She only nodded and shakily got up to her feet and let her father to squeeze her tightly to his body. “I love you Leah. I love you both my babies and I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. But I’m back and I’m not leaving you. Ever again” He kissed the top of her head a few times and soon Caleb was crawling back to bed and into his arms.  
“This is the best birthday ever” He murmured against Kurt’s chest and Blaine couldn’t help but chuckle a little. Caleb said this every time but today he had the feeling that any other present couldn’t ever beat this one. His eyes met with Kurt’s and with content smile he cupped Kurt’s cheek and kissed his lips softly.  
Their happy bubble was interrupted by Abigail’s shrill voice coming from the hallway.  
“Why do we have to wait? I want to see Papa. And my legs are hurting!”   
“Oh lordy the monster is here!” Leah declared dryly, once again wiping her cheeks. Caleb giggled at this and got up, also drying the tears tracks.  
“Oh shush you two.” Blaine scolded them softly but laughed too. Then he got up and went to open the door for the rest of the visitors. Immediately Abigail leaped into his arms squealing and laughing loudly. “Hush, you’ll wake up your sister” He said and kissed her forehead. She nodded and he set her down on the floor and went to greet Burt and his last kid, Elijah who was now dozing in Carole’s arms.  
“Hey Kiddo” Burt squeezed his shoulder affectionately observing him closely. Burt was wise man and he surely must notice the big smile on Blaine’s face. But before he could ask anything Abigail screamed.  
“Daddy woke up! Daddy woke up!” A few things happened at once. Burt’s eyes widened comically and he burst into the room at the same time Kurt giggled happily and caught Abigail who took flying leap towards the bed. But the loud commotion had to disturb and scare the youngest member of the family because suddenly the room was filled with loud and desperate wailing of little Evanee. But before Blaine could make even one step Leah was already up and on her way to the crib.  
“I’ve got it!” She called to no one in particular and reached down to pick the baby.  
“Now everybody calm down before they throw us out of here!” Blaine hollered over them, everyone immediately settling down. “That’s better” He looked around the room and happy feeling blossomed out in his chest. Burt was standing next to Kurt’s bed, leaning down and gently embracing Kurt, minding Abby who was still sitting in Kurt’s lap. Leah was standing by the window, gently rocking Eve, who was already falling back to sleep. Blaine didn’t even notice but Caleb was suddenly standing next to him, leaning against his side. He put his arm around his shoulders and looked at Carole and mainly at Eli who was now owlishly blinking his eyes, being woken up from his slumber. Blaine chuckled and leaned down so he could kiss the tip of his nose.   
“Daddy” The small boy said and pointed at Kurt.  
“Yes buddy, your Daddy is awake” Gently, he took him out of Carole’s arms and made his way to Kurt’s bed. And as he saw it was probably the right time. Abby, who was still perched atop Kurt’s lap, was covering Kurt’s face with sloppy kisses and excitedly telling Kurt about everything she did in the past months, the speed of her talking probably around one hundred words per minute. It was clear that Kurt tried to keep up with her but he was getting this slightly overwhelmed look in his eyes.  
“Okay Abby I think that Daddy heard enough. And there is still one more person who wants to say hi” She nodded and kissed Kurt one more time and then let herself be scooped up by Burt. “Come on Eli say hi to Daddy” He murmured quietly against the top of Eli’s hair and gently deposited him onto Kurt’s lap.  
“Hey baby” Kurt said quietly and softly stroked his cheek. “Hey my sweet, sweet boy” Blinking away a few tears the younger man leaned down and kissed his son’s forehead.  
“Hey Daddy” Whispered the shy little boy and sniffed softly.  
“No, no don’t cry baby. I’m here. Everything is fine” He tugged him into his arms and rubbed his back.  
“I’ve missed you Daddy. I thought you will never wake up” It was soft whisper, meant only for Kurt’s ear but Blaine heard it too. He sat down next to them and embraced them both.   
“It’s all over now buddy. Daddy is all alright and will come home with us soon. And then we will cuddle him for at least two days straight okay?” He played with the curly mess his son’s hair was.  
“In your bed? Because your bed is the biggest bed on this planet!” Elijah exclaimed with wide eyes. Kurt laughed at this and squeezed Elijah tad bit closer to him.   
“Anything you want my sweet boy”   
Not long after that being said the nurse came to the room to ask them to leave. They had to take Kurt for more tests and also because he needed rest. That of course didn’t go without protests. The kids just weren’t ready to part with their Daddy yet (and Burt neither, because he’d only got to hug and kiss his boy) but after countless promises from the nurse and even from Doctor Kim that Kurt will be home soon, very reluctantly they made their departure. 

Three days later the once again whole family was laying down in the master bedroom, cuddling close to each other. The bed wasn’t the biggest bed on this planet as Elijah said, and it was a bit of tight squeeze, but they made it fit.   
Kurt and Blaine were lying on their sides in the middle of the bed with the twins between them. Elijah was tightly clinging to Kurt (well as he was for the last three days) and Abby was sprawled on her back but somehow she managed to drape her legs over Blaine’s torso. Leah was behind Kurt, her face mushed against Kurt’s shoulder blades. It was actually for the better because her snoring was louder than chainsaw and Kurt’s back provided good muffling. Caleb was hogging not only most of the sheets but also the biggest part of the bed. He was lying behind Blaine in position Kurt was sure couldn’t be one bit comfortable. His legs were falling down from the bed and he was twisted like pretzel. Evanee was probably the only one comfortable because she was lying in her crib. In front of the crib Frodo was standing (well more lying) guard. When Kurt saw it for the first time he couldn’t help but coo and think of Clooney. He did exactly the same thing with all the kids.   
He closed his eyes and let the soft breaths, in Leah’s case snores, of his family lull him to sleep. He was just on edge between still being awake and falling asleep when calloused fingertips stroked softly over his cheek. He smiled and opened his eyes.  
“Sorry, I didn’t wanna wake you” Blaine whispered, his eyes soft and sparkling.  
“I wasn’t” His smiled widened slightly when Blaine let his fingers dance more on his face, over his cheekbone, nose, lips and forehead. “Are you okay Babe?” He asked concerned when he saw that his husband’s eyes were welling with tears.   
“I’ve never been more perfect” The curly haired man beamed at him. “And I would totally kiss you now but” He gestured to the legs draped over his body and to Eli who was clinging to Kurt as baby sloth.  
“Yeah” Kurt looked down at the kids, his heart feeling like it could any minute burst out of his chest with the love he felt for his family. “I love you” He looked up and took Blaine’s hand in his. Their fingers intertwined, clicking into each other as a puzzle pieces.   
“I love you” Blaine whispered back, squeezing Kurt’s hand gently.  
And finally everything was perfect.  
Absolutely perfect.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Some swearing
> 
> English is not my first language. It's being checked by my beautiful Beta Katherine
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy.

„Come again?” Blaine turned around at Kurt his head halfway in his shirt. He just took shower after he got home from work and was standing in the middle of their bedroom only in his boxer’s briefs when Kurt threw this news at him.  
“I’m pregnant” Kurt said watching Blaine closely.  
“You are pregnant?” He asked Kurt in disbelief.  
“Yes” His husband said sitting cross legged on their bed. He had serious expression on his face but his eyes were sparkling happily.  
“But how? We are using condoms and you are getting your shots right?”  
“Yeah I do but the shots aren’t one hundred percent reliable. You know what Allyson told us, the med is still in study phase. And you remember the night after Cooper stopped by and you guys had fight? We ended up doing it in the shower and we weren’t exactly safe were we?” Kurt said dryly and reached for Blaine’s hand. “You are not happy?”  
“No!” The older one snapped, snatching his hand from Kurt’s grip. Kurt watched his husband pace restlessly not believing the words he was hearing.  
“Wait, you don’t want another baby?”  
“No! I mean yes I want another baby but that doesn’t matter because we are not having any. You are going on abortion” Blaine snapped harshly.  
“What did you just say?” Kurt shrieked sending glare Blaine’s way.  
“You heard me right. You are going on abortion, end of discussion.” The curly haired man finally put on his shirt and with angry strut disappeared in bathroom.  
“You can’t be serious right? You really want me to go to abortion? You want me to kill our baby?” Kurt got up from the bed and followed his husband to their bathroom his eyes sending daggers.  
“Yes!” Blaine growled while he was pulling out his contacts.  
“I- I don’t understand Blaine. Why? It’s because we already have five kids? Or- or because of money or what?”  
“Kurt, you know well that I’ve always wanted big family with you. And you as sure as hell know I don’t give a fuck about damn money!”  
“So why? Please Blaine” Kurt reached for his husband’s arm trying to stop his angry fuming. “Help me understand, please”  
“Why? You are asking me why Kurt?” Blaine whirled around the room facing Kurt. “You almost fucking died the last time Kurt! There is no way I’m letting you voluntarily jeopardize your life!”  
“Blaine it’s not going to happen again. It- it was an accident last time!”  
“Would you just fucking listen to me Kurt?” Blaine yelled grabbing Kurt’s biceps shaking him roughly. “You almost died! You were in freaking coma for months! I almost lost you!” Kurt could feel his heart beating like crazy. Blaine never got so violent with him. Never. He rarely even raised his voice at him. He knew he would never, ever, hurt him but seeing him like that still didn’t prevent him to from feeling slight fear.  
“Honey, please let’s sit down and have calm conversation. I know you worry about me, so please-“  
“There is nothing to talk about. “ Blaine growled looking straight into Kurt’s eyes.  
“I can’t have abortion Blaine” He said in soft voice tears already streaming down his face.  
“Fine” His husband gritted through his teeth angrily. “Fine” He repeated and pushed Kurt away making him stumble a few steps. Then he turned around and went into their bedroom grabbing his jeans and hastily pulling them up.  
“Wait, where are you going?” Kurt asked him barely holding down the sobs.  
“You want to have the baby? Fine! But don’t except me to be there to watch you die Kurt” He growled and snatched his car keys and valet from the dresser.  
“No, Blaine, please! Let’s talk, you can’t leave like that!” Kurt shouted and followed him down the stairs. “Honey please, please stay” He latched at his husband’s neck trying to hold him back. “You can’t leave me!” He was in full hysteric now crying and sobbing, tears streaming down his face in waterfalls. But Blaine didn’t react to his pleas. Hastily he shook down Kurt’s grip and without a look back left the house, leaving his husband of more than twenty years sobbing helplessly curled on the ground in their hallway.

With great, relieved sigh Leah took her travel bag out of the trunk of her car and slammed the door sharply. She just spent the last six hours in her car making her way from Harvard back home. She thought she was being clever, driving from Boston to New York two days before Thanksgiving but she was clearly mistaken. It looked like all the Harvard and non-Harvard population decided to make their way to NYC at Tuesday before lunch. But finally she was home. She couldn’t help the huge smile that grew on her face when she looked up at the front porch of their two store family house. It looked the same as at her last visit three months ago. Oh wow, she weren’t home for really long time she thought to herself.  
She was in her second year at college. A few years back, five exactly, if someone asked her what she wanted to do next with her life she would only shrug and say that she doesn’t live for the future but for the presence. But an event which happened four years back opened her eyes. When her Dad gave birth early and fallen into coma she felt so helpless and so angry with the doctors because in her eyes they were doing nothing for him. That was what made her open her eyes. She decided she wanted to become a doctor. But her love for babies and also seeing what the doctors were able to do for her little sister settled her mind. So that’s how four years later she found herself studying Pediatrics on Harvard Medical School, so she could become neonatologist.  
Stepping on the steps, smiling at the Jack-O-Lanterns still decorating the porch, she fished for her keys and with happy feeling she unlocked the doors.  
“I’m homeee!” She screamed as soon as she opened the door. “The prodigal daughter returns!” She laughed and let her bags drop to the floor. Kicking her shoes off she took of her coat and draping it on the rack she made her way to the kitchen where she could hear clatter of the dishes.  
“Hey!” She sang loudly and smiled at the occupants of the room. Immediately something small and purple connected with her legs. She looked down and smiled at her sister.  
“Hey princess, you’ve got even more beautiful!” Picking her up she let Eve cover her face with small kisses, laughing the whole time.  
“I’ve missed you Lee-Lee” The little girl giggled and snuggled close to her. Lee-Lee was nickname Evanee gave her. Once, she heard Kurt scolding her for something using her whole name and from Leah Emily she made Lee-Lee. To be honest, Leah found it pretty cute.  
“Oh thank god you are home” Caleb gave great sigh of relief when he spotted her. Leah couldn’t help but smirk to herself. Yes Dad was right the growing spurt hit Caleb good. Since her last visit he must grew at least four inches. He was definitely growing up to be the heart breaker. And from what she heard from her Dad he already was.  
“You can deal with crying people so much better” He dropped a tea bag into cup and poured steaming water over it.  
“Who is crying?” She asked, frowning. She sat Evanee back on the kitchen island and the young girl immediately started drawing picture for her big sister.  
“Dad. He and Pop had an argument. He didn’t stop crying since then” He explained nervously putting the cup of tea on tray.  
“What? No way, our parents had fight?” Her mouth dropped open in surprise. Their parents’ last argument was when…. Well see? She couldn’t even remember.  
“Yes. Pop actually stormed out a few hours back. He still didn’t come home” He looked at the clock hanging above the doorway.  
“You are kidding. What the hell happened?” She put her hands on her hips, ignoring the little girl who gasped at hearing her curse and watched her little brother to sit down at the bar stool.  
“I didn’t hear exactly everything, I was at the backyard with the little kids, because they wanted to play with the ball, but Dad didn’t feel well, he was pale all day so I told him I would watch them. But from what I could understand I think that Dad is pregnant again and Pop wasn’t happy about it.”  
“Pregnant” Leah repeated looking from Caleb to Eve who was coloring with her tongue sticking out. “Wow, six kids.” She whistled softly. “But why did they argue?”  
“I don’t know. I was just coming inside to look what’s happening when Pop run down the stairs and out. Dad totally broke down in the hallway. It took me ages to talk him to move. He is in their room, crying. I wanted to call Aunt Rachel but I wasn’t sure if that was good idea.” It was no secret that after Rachel and Finn split a few months ago, Kurt couldn’t actually speak to Rachel without screaming at her. Not when she left her family in Ohio without a word and she returned back to New York so she could pursue her dreams.  
“Yeah. Okay, I’m gonna go talk to him. Where are the twins?” She rummaged in the cabinets until she found a jar of oatmeal cookies her Dad always bakes in more than one jar and put few of them on plate.  
“They are still in the backyard playing with Frodo.”  
“Alright” She put the plate on the tray and went upstairs. Well she didn’t imagine her coming home to be that dramatic. She expected lots of kisses and hugs and maybe a few happy tears from her fathers. Not this.  
Quietly she opened the door to the master bedroom. Her Dad was curled under the covers and she could hear quiet sniffling. Setting the tray on the nightstand she slipped under the covers and hugged her Dad. The crying man tensed and reached for the hand embracing him around his waist.  
“Blaine?” He whispered hopefully and turned around. Leah’s heart broke a bit at this.  
“No Dad it’s me.” She said softly, trying to smile.  
“Oh Leah” She could see he was trying to get hold of himself but failing miserably. “I didn’t know you were coming home today. I, we, Papa is not home…I …” He stuttered trying to find the right voice.  
“It’s okay Dad, it’s fine. Caleb told me about…yeah” She soothed him, gently rubbing his shoulder. “Dad what happened?” Her Dad shook his head but after a while of choked breaths he began sobbing.  
“He, he wants me to go on abortion!” Kurt sobbed his eyes welling up with tears.  
“What?” Leah’s eyes widened at this. Surely her Dad couldn’t mean what she thought he did.  
“Blaine! He wants me to go on an abortion. Or, or he would, he would leave me! But I can’t go on abortion, I can’t kill the baby. I can’t” She watched as her parent broke down before her. Her proud, strong and wise Dad was crying huge, ugly, desperate sobs, choking on breath in absolute despair.  
“Okay, okay. Dad you need to calm down okay? You need to breath, this can’t be good for you and the baby” She tried to speak in clear, soothing voice but inside she was seething. Did Pop really said this to Dad? Oh he is so going to hear piece of her mind when he comes back home. “Why Papa wants you to go on abortion?” She asked but she had the feeling she already known.  
“Because of the last time! He is afraid.” Kurt sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. Leah turned around to the nightstand and handed him the box of Kleenex her parents keep there. She had pretty good idea why and she almost gagged at the thought of her parents copulating. “Leah I can’t live without him. I, I don’t know how.” Gently she dapped with the tissue at his cheeks, making soft cooing noises. “I can’t, I don’t want to go on abortion but, but I will if, if he-“  
“No Dad, just no” She interrupted him quickly. She never saw him that broken. Yes, he cried sometimes, who didn’t, but he was so strong. But today? That wasn’t her Dad who she was seeing.  
“I’m sure Papa will realize what an asshole he’d been and come home soon. And then you will talk about it. He loves us all so much, there is no way on this planet he wouldn’t want other kid. And he would never leave you or us for that matter. We are his life, he always says that.” She scooted closer to him and kissed his forehead. “But if he, by some obscure reasons, would leave you, which I highly doubt, you wouldn’t be alone. I would be here and help you. The same goes for Grandpa and Grandma and the rest of our big family. But he won’t leave you Daddy. Your love is one of kind. It’s unbreakable, I know it, and you can get through everything” Her Dad sighed at her words and rested his head on her shoulder.  
“When did you get so wise huh?” He asked her and she elbowed him in his side gently. “I’m really sorry for this” He sniffed after a while and blown his nose. “That’s surely not how you expected your coming home to look like”  
“Oh hush, it’s everything I wanted. I wanted to be with my family and I am. I really missed you guys, you know?” She snuggled closer to him and let herself to be pulled into gentle hug.  
“I’ve missed you too Darling” He kissed the top of her head and she heard him whisper soft ‘thank you’ into her hair. She only took his hand and it didn’t take long for him to fall into restless sleep.  
The digits on his phone display were showing forty six minutes past midnight when he finally made it home. He was nervous when he put the key in the lock his hands shaking. Well and he had every right to be nervous. He felt so bad for how he acted towards Kurt and he would be one lucky man if his husband would take him back.  
When he stormed out of the house he didn’t even realize that he basically thrown his husband on the hallway floor. He was so pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. How could Kurt be so stupid and got himself pregnant? Did he lose his mind? Didn’t he realize what it could mean for him? Seething he jumped into his car and slamming his leg on the gas pedal he took off to the town. He was driving in circles through the city, honking angrily when the car before him didn’t move fast enough for his liking. But finally he made it to the highway and rolling down the windows he just drove.  
But the more he thought the more he realized how big of asshole he had been. God how could he be so stupid? Oh God what did he do? He screamed at his husband! Everything started to come back to him like movie being played. He told Kurt he didn’t want another baby and he told him that he would leave if he didn’t go on…..  
“Abortion” He whispered softly to himself and almost choked on his own spit. Oh god what the hell was he thinking? How could he act like that? And how could he say such a hurtful things to Kurt?  
Looking into the review mirror and finding that the road was clear behind him, he made sharp U-Turn and began making his way back home. He would be so happy if he could call it his home again. He knew that stupid apology won’t make this okay again. He screwed it. He seriously fucked up things.  
He was being quiet in the hallway, not wanting to wake up any occupants of the silent house, and not bothering turning on any lights he made his way to the living room. He made it almost through the room when suddenly the small lamp on the table next to couch came to life, bathing the room in soft warm light. And on the couch sat very pissed looking Leah.  
“Oh Leah, you are home!” He said shocked and tried to sound happy, hoping, no praying with every fiber in his body that she didn’t know about this afternoon.  
“I am. Unlike you” She said curtly, crossing one leg over the other. Blaine swallowed dryly, he knew that look. Kurt directed it at him many times in the past. Be it in any other situation he would actually laugh at how similar she looked, with her eyebrows arched and eyes narrowed on him, her lips one thin line. But now? He only wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. “Trust me my surprise when I got home to panicking Caleb and hysteric Dad who was bawling his eyes out because his husband-“ She spat the word with such a venom, immediately making Blaine feel hundred times worse. “- left him and he was sure he wasn’t coming back!”  
She stood up, putting her hands on her hips.  
“Did you hit your head and lost your mind or something today?” Her whisper-yelling was all kind of scary, he must give her that. “Tell me what possessed you to act like total idiot to him?”  
“That’s enough! I’m your father and you are going to-“  
“Don’t try to lecture me right now!” She said sharply, her voice gradually taking up on volume. “Whole afternoon I was trying to calm Dad down, and make him believe that no, you didn’t leave him and yes you would come back. I’ve held him as he cried so hard, that he made himself sick and then cried himself to sleep. And you know what the worst thing is? That he is willing to go to the abortion, he is willing to do something he doesn’t want even the slightest bit, just because he loves you so much and he so afraid of losing you!” He could only stand and gape at his daughter with open mouth.  
“No, no, I don’t want him to go on abortion! And I would never, ever leave him! Leave you!” He said, desperate for her to believe him.  
“Don’t say this to me but to him. You better march yourself upstairs and make this all better because if you don’t..” She let her threat hung open and sighed. “I love you Papa, I really do, but right now? I really want to slap you for how you acted. You may have your reason, I’ve totally get them, because I’m scared too, but that didn’t give you the right to act that way” She said and with that being said she made her way upstairs.  
If Blaine didn’t already felt like a crap, he would totally feel now. He felt like such a heartless prick for even bringing up the abortion. He panicked and couldn’t help but think back to the last pregnancy and to feeling hopeless and desperate as he watched his husband fight for his life. That time he really thought he was going to lose him. But still that didn’t justify what he said.  
With heavy heart he made it upstairs. He felt really nervous all of sudden. And he knew why. When he stepped into their bedroom his heart broke at the sight. His husband was curled up into tight ball at Blaine’s side of bed, looking small and vulnerable. Tears blurred his vision and quietly he slipped his shoes and jeans off and sneaked under the covers. Turning on the lamp on his nightstand he looked down at his love.  
Watching Kurt’s dried tear tracks and red nose he couldn’t believe he hurt someone as perfect as Kurt. During the years they were together he felt so helpless only once, that time when he cheated. He felt like he broken their relationship, every beautiful moment their shared, and nothing he would make would fix it. Now he felt the same.  
Leaning down, he gently caressed his lover’s cheek with the back of his hand and kissed the soft skin a few times. The sleeping man sighed contently in his sleep, murmuring softly to himself. He really didn’t want to wake him up, he even contemplated to let him sleep and talk in the morning, but he could not go even a second more without apologizing, more like begging his husband for forgiveness. He kissed his cheek one more time and then leaned down to speak softly into his ear.  
“Angel wake up” He whispered and rubbed his shoulder softly. “Come on baby, I know you are tired but wake up for a moment” His husband began rousing and ghost of smile appeared on his face hearing his lover’s voice. He opened his eyes, the color as blue as lapis, and smiled at Blaine sleepily. But soon enough his face clouded in frown and then in panicked expression.  
“Blaine!” He gasped and sat up, almost bumping his forehead against Blaine’s chin. “You came home! You came back!”  
“Of course I did, Angel I’m –“ He started but suddenly he had lapful of hysterically crying Kurt.  
“Please, please don’t leave me again. I’ll go. I’ll go on the, the abortion. I don’t want to, but I don’t want you to leave me. Please don’t” Between the gasping sobs of his husband’s cries he heard pained sound and it took him a moment to realize he was the one who made it. His throat closed up with trapped sobs and not being able to say a word he squeezed his husband tightly to his chest and burying his face in his hair he cried with him.  
“I’m not leaving you, I promise you, I’m not” He choked and hoisted Kurt more close to him making him straddle his lap. Taking his face in his palms he made him look into his eyes. “Kurt, you, you don’t even know how much sorry I am for how I acted” He saw that the younger man was ready to interrupt him, so he silenced him with soft peck to his lips. “Let me talk okay? I need for you to listen”  
“You are crying” Kurt said, almost looking shocked but equal parts pained. He put his palms on his face and very gently he wiped away the tears that still kept coming. Blaine nuzzled into the palms and let his own palms rest on Kurt’s thin waist.  
“Of course I’m crying. God Kurt I’m so sorry” He let his forehead fall down on Kurt’s chest and tugged him even closer, breathing in his smell, feeling like this could be the last time he would be that close to the man he loved. Kurt made a soft soothing sound and put his arms around his shoulders rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ve never intent on hurting you. You have to believe me Darling. I love you so so much. And I don’t want you to go on abortion. God no. I’ve just, I’ve panicked okay? Memories of you covered in blood and crying for me to make it stop hurting and you in coma came back and, and…”  
He couldn’t continue because sobs finally made it out of his throat and he sobbed for everything what was worthy. And Kurt was still sitting in his lap, rubbing his neck, and playing with his hair, cooing sweet words of comfort to him. And he felt like asshole because he didn’t deserve his soothing and comfort. He didn’t deserve him.  
“But you do deserve me Honey. You do okay?” Kurt whispered against his hair because obviously he said that last part aloud.  
“I’m not going to make you go to an abortion. I could never. I’m so sorry for saying it. And I’m so sorry for making you believe I would leave you alone. I love you so much Kurt. You are my whole life. I can’t live without you. I don’t want to live without you. Please forgive me, please, please” He looked up at him to see steady rivers of tears running down his husband’s beautiful face, making it blotchy and red.  
“I was so scared you wouldn’t come back. I didn’t know what I would do. I would be strong enough to do it alone” He leaned down and kissed Blaine. “Promise you won’t do it again. Please promise me. I can’t go through this ever again” His eyes were full of tears but still the prettiest thing Blaine had ever seen. And now as they were looking at him with never ending love he promised to himself that he would never hurt this man again. He was hell bent on that.  
“I promise you. I love you Kurt” When his husband smiled down at him, he felt the horrible clenching feeling around his heart to slacken a bit.  
“I love you too” And that was sealed with kiss and promises of everything being just okay.  
Seven months later…  
“God I love you” Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt’s still a bit sweaty forehead. His husband smiled at him tiredly and closed his eyes.  
“You’ve already said that a few times today” He murmured but let Blaine snuggle next to him on the narrow hospital bed.  
“Shush and let me kiss you” With giggle Kurt turned his head and let his husband gently caress his lips with his own.  
“Stop it you two, there are children in this room!” Leah scolded them from the corner of the room but immediately went back to baby talking to the new born.  
“You know I’ve always wondered what Leah told you the day we had the argument. You know the morning after you were pretty tense when you talked to each other.” Kurt said and leaned his head against his chest. Blaine put his arms around him and squeezed him to his side.  
“We just talked like two civilized humans being? Okay she basically scared me for life” He corrected himself when two identical ‘bitch please’ glares were directed at him.  
“Damn right I did” Leah scowled from her place but then smiled at her fathers. “There is nothing at this world that would make you two split apart. Not while I’m around” She smiled back at the baby but not before she beamed at her parents.  
“We raised our kids well” Blaine murmured against the top of Kurt’s head.  
“Damn right we did” Kurt yawned making them all laugh. Snuggling himself a tad bit closer to Blaine’s side he closed his eyes and with smile he fallen to sleep, thinking about how lucky he was to have such an amazing family he had.


	13. Author's note - Music video

Hello guys.

So for you who are interested, one of my best friends made amazing video for my story. So if you want go watch it at YouTube (I'm gonna put link below but if it doesn't work the ame of the video is, obviously, Parties,dresses and temper tantrums). Leave some nice comment for her, she worked on it really hard and I have to say it's awesome.

Much love Helen

https://youtu.be/mCQai4OXQOc

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll like it guys :-)


End file.
